La Momia
by Neko Kawaii 95
Summary: Muchos años después, en 1923, Sakura, una bibliotecaria, y su hermano Sasori descubren un mapa y una especie de caja que indica la forma de llegar a Hamunaptra. Sin embargo, el mapa sufre un pequeño accidente, por lo que ambos deciden preguntar sobre él a un ex soldado y antiguo propietario de la caja-rompecabezas.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Konoha la cuidad de los vivos la joya de la corona del faraón Kizashi I, hogar del poderoso hechicero Suigetsu y sacerdote del faraón guardián de la muerte, también hogar de Karintunamon, la favorita del faraón a ningún hombre es permitirlo tocarla, pero por su amor eran capaces de arriesgar su propia vida.

Con pasos lentos y mirando Suigetsu y Karintunamon se fueron acercando y ella pasando su mano sobre el rostro del Suigetsu le demostraba que lo quería. El solo la beso, pero cometió el terrible error de borrarle los signos que tenía en el brazo derecho con su mano. Mientras tanto los sacerdotes de Suigetsu cerraban la puerta el faraón Kizashi I entraba al recinto.

 **Kizashi I: Iractac ijada (¿Qué están haciendo aquí?)** -los sacerdotes de Suigetsu no dijeron nada, pero el faraón Kizashi I no se iba a quedar con eso así que camino dentro del recinto para poder encontrarse con Karintunamon sin imaginarse que encontraría su perdición.

El la observo atentamente mientras que ella posaba como una modelo de pasarela sosteniéndose sobre una estatua de un gato. Él le miro de pies a cabeza y con el dedo índice le apunto a una zona y el pregunto.

 **Kizashi I: Yatami tata (¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte?)** -ella simplemente se miró la zona borrada por la mano de Suigetsu, mientras que el faraón voltea y ve a Suigetsu detrás de él y le quita la espalda que trae en su cintura y al empuña con la intención de atacarlo.

 **Kizashi I: Suigetsu Ai sum (Mi sumo sacerdote)** –en ese momento en un ataque traicionero Karintunamon le clava una daga en la espalda y se empieza una masacre a la pobre persona del faraón.

Entre Suigetsu y Karintunamon le fueron arrebatando la vida poco a poco primero le corto Suigetsu un brazo con la espada, luego Karintunamon le volvió a clavar la daga en el pecho, mientras que los sacerdotes de Suigetsu solo observaban a través de la cortina como despedazaban al faraón.

De repente a tras de ellos se escucharon que golpearan la puerta Suigetsu y Karintunamon pusieron atención después de mutilar el cuerpo del difunto Kizashi I.

 **Suigetsu: Yaira becha (La Escolta del faraón)** –mientras decía eso sus sacerdotes sabían que tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

 **Karintunamon: Ipuru hani inimi yotu (Huye sálvate)** -diciendo desesperadamente a Suigetsu.

 **Suigetsu: Yejame (No)** -diciendo para no irse de su lado.

Mientras ellos discutían la puerta cedía poco a poco.

 **Karintunamon: Aitara yujo jaguy (Solo tú podrás resucitarme)** -decía mientras de un momento a otro la puerta cedió y los guardias del faraón entraron con sus armas por delante.

 **Suigetsu: Kunaidejame (No te abandonare), Aicamich (Déjenme)** -Decía mientras que los sacerdotes trataban de llevarse a Suigetsu.

Ella solo le paso su mano en forma de aprecio mientras que sus sacerdotes se lo llevaban para no ser descubierto por los guardias del faraón y solo le puso hacer una promesa a Karintunamon mientras que se lo llevaban.

 **Suigetsu: Sisonjunaigue (¡Volverás a la vida!), Turenniatanenca (¡Yo te daré la vida!)** -Gritando mientras era llevado por sus sacerdotes.

Karintunamon solo volteo cuando los guardias entraron y vieron el cuerpo mutilado del ex faraón Kizashi I, ella solo puso hacer una cosa para poder escapar de esa situación y fue.

 **Karintunamon: Bembi ai guenyis ahus (Mi cuerpo no es su templo)** -Dicho esto se clavó la daga en el pecho mientras Suigetsu observaba a los lejos lo que ella hacia y se arrepentía de no ser el que esté en su lugar.

Para resucitar a Karintunamon, Suigetsu y sus sacerdotes entraron a su cripta y robaron su cuerpo, se internaron en el desierto con el cuerpo de Karintunamon llegando después de algún tiempo a Hamunaptra cuidad de los muertos, antiguo cementerio para los hijos de los faraones y lugar de reposo de los tesoros egipcios. Por el amor que se tenían Suigetsu desafió a los dioses entrando a la cuidad donde tomo el libro negro de los muertos de su biblioteca sagrada.

El cuerpo de Karintunamon estaba tendida sobre una mesa de pierda como si fuera una pieza de sacrificio, mientras que los 20 sacerdotes hacían un extraño cántico para atraer el alma de Karintunamon que fue enviada al mundo de las tinieblas y sus órganos fueron puestas en 5 vasijas sagradas con forma de animales sagrados.

De la pequeña piscina que estaba enfrente del cuerpo de Karintunamon y los sacerdotes se levantó una especie de sombra oscura que se fue acercando al cuerpo inerte de Karintunamon, mientras que los sacerdotes aumentaban el ritmo del cántico. De un momento a otro la sombra entro al cuerpo de Karintunamon y la regreso a la vida, pero antes de que se completara el ritual la guardia del faraón había seguido a Suigetsu y el alma de Karintunamon regreso al muerdo de las sombras y ahora todo estaba perdido.

Los sacerdotes de Suigetsu fueron condenados hacer momificados vivos por seguir las órdenes de Suigetsu y llevarse el cuerpo, mientras que algunos les arrancaban la lengua, otros ya estaban listos envueltos. En cuanto a Suigetsu fue condenado a soportar la peor de las maldiciones antiguas de Egipto el "Hom-dai" es tan terrible que nunca se había aplicado.

Primero le agarraron la lengua con unas tenazas y luego con un cuchillo le cortaron la lengua, le cortaros los oídos y luego lo empezaron a vendar ya que después vendría la peor parte, ya completamente vendado lo metieron en un sarcófago especial y lo depositaron, él se empezó a mover de un lado a otro como si fuera un gusano.

Un guardia con mascara de chacal se fue acercando al sarcófago con un extraño recipiente y se lo hacharon enzima eran millones de escarabajos carnívoros, cerraron el sarcófago mientras que Suigetsu y los escarabajos estuvieron adentro y lo sellaron con una llave especial. Suigetsu fue condenado a en esta vida y en la siguiente, las momias los descendientes de los guardias del faraón jamás permitirían que fuese liberado y si eso pasara se esparciría la enfermedad, una plaga sobre la humanidad, un maléfico comedor de carne con la fuerza de las eras, el poder sobre las arenas y la gloria de los invencible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 01 Batalla en las ruinas de Hamunaptra**

El año 1923.

Durante 3000 años diferentes ejércitos pelearon en esta tierra sin imaginarse el mal que iba a desatar. Un gran ejercito enemigo viene con ganas de sacar a los invasores de Hamunaptra para proteger sus secretos, mientras que el otro ejercito estaba preparado para defenderse de aquel ataque entre ellos estaba Sasuke Uchiha y su amigo Juugo. Y durante 3000 las momias los descendientes de la guardia del faraón siguen vigilando.

El ejercito de las momias estaban listos para pelear y sacar a esos soldados de ahí, andando en sus caballos a toda velocidad, solamente los líderes se quedaron apartados viendo el ataque. Los ejércitos invasores estaban preparando sus armas y su capitán salió huyendo porque sabía que era una batalla perdida solo Juugo y Sasuke sé que quedaron viendo como huye.

 **Juugo: Te ascendieron de grado** **.**

 **Sasuke** **:** **Prevenidos en sus posiciones.**

El ejército se acercaba más y más y los soldados se la estaban pensando mucho algunos nerviosos otros listos para morir.

 **Sasuke: Listos.** -Luego le pregunto a su amigo. – **Tú seguirás conmigo** -Mientras ambos y todo su ejército apuntaban al ejército atacante y el solo respondió.

 **Juugo: A claro tu valor me da fuerza** -diciendo con ironía

 **Sasuke: Listo** -diciendo con valentía y preguntado una vez más a su amigo y a su ejército. Poco después su amigo salió corriendo.

 **Juugo: Espérame** -Gritando y tirando su arma. Mientas Sasuke veía como su amigo salía corriendo y su ejército se quedaba solo le quedaba pregunta una vez más.

 **Sasuke: Listos** -Diciendo mientras el ejército estaba listo para la batalla, unos apretaban los dientes, otros solo se mojaban los labios con la lengua y los demás viendo al ejercito venirse con todo lo que tenía. - **Fuego** -Dando la orden.

Una gran cantidad de tierra se levantó después de que dispararon y una parte del ejército callo, pero todavía había mas de ellos, empezaron a disparar con armas de largo alcance mientras que iban cayendo uno a uno, pero ya llegaría su momento de atacar. Pasando un tiempo el ejército de los medjays fue ganando terreno y los otros fueron cayendo poco a poco, solo les quedaba echarse para tras y eso hizo Sasuke, pero él iba disparando con su rifle de alcance, ya era tarde los medjays habían entrado a todo galope al área del ejército y los atacaron con sus espadas y armas, uno a uno fue muerto por el ejército de los medjays menos Sasuke que estaba preparando su arma para disparar y recargar lo más rápido posible. Cuando se le acercó un medjays en caballo por el lado izquierdo y él lo golpeo, el medjays se levantó enejado y con un cuchillo intento atacarlos pero Sasuke con el rifle lo ataco y saco sus 2 pistolas de la cintura y empezó a repartir balazos a cualquiera que lo quisiera atacar, de un momento a otros se le acabaron las balas y tuvo que sacar otro par de pistolas que tenía atrás de él y empezó a disparar mientras que retrocedía ya que lo estaban alcanzando, el solo puedo correr ya que estaba siendo perseguido por 3 medjays en caballo.

 **Sasuke: Corre Juugo** -alcanzando a decir. **-Corre, corre-** Mientras que el corría detrás de el a toda prisa. El cobarde de Juugo solo corrió a resguardarse dentro de una bóveda mientras que Sasuke ya iba a llegar por este cobarde estaba cerrando la pesada puerta y Sasuke todo molesto le grito - **No cierres la puerta ¡no cierres esa maldita puerta!-** Cuando llego era demasiado tarde.

Sasuke se quedó afuera tomado un poco de aire por la carrera que estaba haciendo de sus perseguidores, ellos simplemente le dispararon pero no le dieron, él se impresiono y solo corrió mientras que esquivaba las balas de un salto en una columna logro ponerse a salvo pero no por mucho tiempo ya que solo lo cubrieron para que no le dieran cayo en la arena y consigo su arma, trato de agarrarla pero unos disparos se lo evitaron el solo corrió y corrió por las ruinas de Hamunaptra hasta que se le aparecieron otros 3 en caballo y le cortaron su ruta de escape, el corrió para otro lado siendo seguido por 6 medjays en caballo. Ya no había salida estaba atrapado los 6 medjays en caballo le apuntaron el solo cerro los ojos esperando su muerte, pero algo paso los caballos se asustaron y 2 de sus jinetes se cayeron, Sasuke solo vio que ya no estaban y de repente escucho una voz de ultratumba como si lo estuviera llamando, el solo volteabas para todos lados sin entender de dónde provenía esa voz, volteo y vio una imagen de Anubis dios de la muerte de repente la arena lo ataco, el solo se hizo a un lado pero la arena estaba haciendo un rostro que reflejaba un rictus de dolor. Los medjays salieron huyendo y su líder estaba complacido.

 **Líder medjays: No lo han descubierto** -Mirado fijamente a Sasuke mientras corría en el desierto.

 **Medjays 2: Shuramajia da (¿Qué hacemos con ese?)** -Se acerca a lado en su caballo y pidiéndose junto a su líder medjays igual viendo a Sasuke.

Mientras que miraban a Sasuke sigue corriendo al desierto, el solo volteo y los veo ahí observándolo atentamente.

 **Medjays 2: Yulamano clo (¿Lo matamos?)** -diciendo volteando a ver a su líder.

 **Líder medjays: No el desierto se encargará de matarlo** -diciendo para luego voltearse e irse cabalgando en su caballo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 02 Descubrimiento**

El Cairo, Suna (3 años después).

Se ve la hermosa cuidad del Cairo y en algún más precisamente en una biblioteca se ve a la bibliotecaria Sakura Haruno acomodando unos libros.

 **Sakura: Pierdas sagradas, esculturas y monolitos, Sócrates, set vol.1, vol.2, vol.3, tutumosis que haces aquí…Veamos t, t, t.** -Hasta que encontró la estantería estaba a un lado de ella así que dejo los libros arriba de la estantería y – **Tendré que ponerte en tu lugar** -Mientras se comenzaba a estirar.

Ella se estiro para poner el libro en la estantería de alado y de un momento a otro se estiro tanto que la escalera se separó del estante donde estaba apoyada y quedo parada quedando arriba la bibliotecaria Sakura, ella solo mantenía las manos en el peldaño de la escalera para no caerse, estaba en equilibrio entre los 2 estantes y ella moviéndose poco a poco. Solo se quedó mirando de un lado a otro cuando la escalera y ella quedaron de frente sin que nada los agarrare si se caían. Ella solo miraba a ambos lados viendo quien iba ayudarle y parece que nadie ya que ella está sola.

 **Sakura: ¡Ayúdenme!** -Y de un momento a otro la escalera se fue de golpe a la estantería de enfrente fue tanta la fuerza que ella se calló y todos los estantes con libros estaban cayendo uno a uno como si fueran fichas de dominó, Sakura solo se quedó observando como los libros y los estantes caían a su alrededor. - **Ups** -Lo único que pudo hacer la pobre fue quitarse los lentes y presenciar todo el desastre.

 **Jiraya: ¿Qué paso aquí?** -Pregunto mientras veía toda su biblioteca destruida y solo voltea a ver a Sakura. - **Miren esto, venditos faraones, denme sapos, moscas, langostas lo que sea menos a ti comparadas contigo las otras plagas son una alegría.** -diciendo mientras se iba acercando a ella.

 **Sakura:** **Lo siento mucho, pero fue un accidenté** -Se trataba de disculparse, pero el viejo Jiraya era más sabio.

 **Jiraya: Querida niña cuando Ramsés destruyo siria fue un accidente tu eres una catástrofe. Mira mi biblioteca te la encomendé a ti.** -diciendo muy enojado con Sakura.

 **Sakura: Bueno usted me puso aquí porque puedo leer y escribir en Egipto antiguo y he descifrado algunos jeroglíficos y escritura de Konoha y bueno yo soy la única persona en kilómetros a la redonda que conoce un código y puede catalogar esta biblioteca es por eso.** -Diciendo trato de convencerlo por las razones que ella estaba en ese puesto y no con muy buenos resultados ya que Jiraya se le quedo mirando.

 **Jiraya: Te puse aquí porque tu padre fuero nuestro mejor mercenario, ala cuide sus almas y ahora no me interesa como lo hagas, no me interesa el tiempo que tome empieza arreglar esta biblioteca.** -Diciendo para luego irse con una cara de pocos amigos.

Sakura escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de la exhibición de momias, ella camino a paso lento para averiguar que fue ese ruido, cuando llego no vio a nadie, pero solo por curiosidad pregunto.

 **Sakura: Hola** -Diciendo mientras que miraba de un lado a otro en ese lugar llenas de momias y demás cosas y se propuso investigar así que agarro una antorcha que había ahí y con paso lento decidido se adentró a ese lugar. - **Abdul, Mohamed** -Diciendo cuando de repente escucho un ruido en un sarcófago ella un poco temerosa se acercó y de repente una momia se levantó provocándoles el susto de su vida y después escucho una carcajada dentro del sarcófago era su hermano Sasori quien le había asustado.

 **Sasori: Jajajajaaja** –Riéndose hasta no poder más.

 **Sakura: No tienes respecto por los muertos.** -diciendo muy molesta.

 **Sasori: Por supuesto que sí, pero a veces prefiero unirme a ellos.** -solo le contesto mientras que contenía su risa y se recarga en el sarcófago junto a la momia poniendo un brazo alrededor de la momia.

 **Sakura: Pues desearía que lo hicieras rápidamente antes que arruines mi carrera como arruinaste la tuya. Ahora lárgate.** -le dijo mientras que le daba una pequeña cachetada, Sasori solo se levantó del sarcófago mientras que le decía.

 **Sasori: Mi querida, dulce y bella hermana. No es el momento preciso para que mi carrera obtenga una nota alta.** -le decía mientras que bajaba del sarcófago.

 **Sakura: Nota alta, por favor Sasori no estoy de humor para eso se me cayeron los libros de la biblioteca y la escuela de benbruich rechazo mi solicitud de nuevo por no tener suficiente experiencia en el campo.** -le decía mientras que caminaba aun lado y sentaba, mientras que Sasori la observaba y se le acercaba y la miro fijamente y la tomaba de las manos.

 **Sasori: Siempre me tendrás a mí.** -le decía mientras que se miraban y se reían, el solo se separó de ella y se acercó al sarcófago. - **Además traje algo que te va animar** -Ella ya sabía que era una baratija, pero lo que le iba a mostrar era algo diferente.

 **Sakura: A no Sasori no otro de tus inútiles hallazgos si le llevo otro pedazo de basura al curador para tratar... -** pero antes que terminar su frase Sasori le mostró una pequeña cajita- **de venderla** -lo tomo en sus manos y la observo detenidamente y le pregunto a Sasori- **de donde sacaste esto** -mientras sostenía la cajita.

 **Sasori: En una excavación en Tebas. En toda mi vida no había encontrado nada así que dime que esto es valioso.** -le dijo a Sakura que miraba muy atentamente la pequeña cajita y de repente la abrió y dentro de cajita mostraba un papel.

 **Sakura: Sasori** -diciendo sorprendida a su hermano.

 **Sasori: Si** -diciendo intrigado por lo que va decir.

 **Sakura: Creo que esto es valioso -** le dijo a Sasori mientras extendía el papel y lo abrió y su sorpresa fue mayor ya que era un mapa- **Y ahí está el cartucho, es el real signo oficial de Kizashi I estoy segura** -le dijo a Jiraya mientras que el solo observaba muy detenidamente con una pequeña lupa y Sakura se acercaba a él para ver qué es lo que decía sobre el mapa.

 **Jiraya: Tal vez.** -mientras el observada pensativo.

 **Sasori: 2 preguntas ¿Quién diablos era Kizashi I? y ¿Él era rico?** -preguntando con curiosidad.

 **Sakura: Fue el segundo faraón de la dinastía 19 se dice que fue el faraón más rico de todos.** -mientras veía a su hermano muy emocionado.

 **Sasori: Bien eso me gusta, el tipo me gusta y me gusta muchísimo** -decía, pero Sakura no le hacía caso.

 **Sakura: Ya calculé la fecha y es de hace 300 años y si ve la figura que está aquí, bueno es Haminaptra.** -diciendo con emoción de por fin descubrir algo importante.

 **Jiraya: Ay dios santo no seas ridícula, somos académicos no cazadores de tesoros, Hamunaptra es un mito contado por ancianos de Konoha para impresionara a los turistas.** -mientras Sakura no estaba convencida lo que decía.

 **Sakura: Si, si se toda la leyenda de la cuidad protegida por la maldición de la momia y todo esto, pero mi investigación me ha llevado a creer que la cuidad en realidad pudo a ver existido.** -diciendo con esperanzas de convencer a Jiraya.

 **Sasori: Estamos hablando de Hamunaptra** -diciendo no muy convencido de lo que decía.

 **Sakura: Si la cuidad de los muertos, donde los primeros faraones se llevaron los tesoros egipcios.** -diciendo acercándose a su hermano.

 **Sasori: Si los escondieron en una cámara subterránea** -le decía mientras caminaba un poco- **Todo el mundo conoce la historia, todos los tesoros están bajo la arena. Por orden de un faraón toda la cuidad desapareció bajo las dunas y se llevó con el todos los tesoros** -les decía mientras se acercaba por detrás de Jiraya y no se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

 **Jiraya: Y la gente diría es solo un cuento de ha…** -y antes de terminar su frase el mapa de Hamunaptra se quemaba mientras que lo tiraba y Sasori y Sakura se acercaban a tratar de apagarlo.

 **Sasori: Lo quemo todo, quemo la parte de la ciudad perdida** -decía mientras él y su hermana sostenía el mapa con ambas manos.

 **Jiraya: Fue lo mejor estoy seguro muchos hombres han perdido sus vidas en la búsqueda de Hamunaptra y nadie lo ha encontrado y muchos jamás regresaron.** -diciendo con afirmación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 03 La prisión del Cairo**

 **Deidara: venga acérquense por aquí y bienvenidos a la prisión del Cairo mi humilde hogar.** -les decíaa Sakura y Sasori que caminaban y miraban aquella prisión.

 **Sakura: dijiste que lo habías conseguido en una excavación en Konoha** -reclamándole a Sasori.

 **Sasori: pues si y me equivoque** -diciendo sin interés.

 **Sakura: me mentiste** -diciendo volteándolo con una cara muy enoja.

 **Sasori: le miento a todo el mundo, porque te crees tan especial** -diciendo con sorpresa.

 **Sakura: soy tu hermana** -diciendo más enojada de lo que estaba.

 **Sasori: Eso te hace más vulnerable** -diciendo de forma graciosa.

 **Sakura: sasori se lo robaste a un ebrio del bar** -decía discutiendo con él.

Mientras que discutían Sasori no quería ir ya que conocía el temperamento de la persona que iban a ir a ver y Sakura lo estaba forzando a que vaya ya que quería saber de dónde saco la cajita

 **Sasori: se le cayó del bolsillo, además no creo que sea muy buena idea.** -decía mientras se daba la vuelta de regreso, pero es agarrado de nuevo por Sakura y lo volteo para dirigirse a la zona de celdas.

 **Sakura: o sasori cuando dejaras de ser tan ridículo quiero saber porque ese hombre está en prisión.** -mientras avanzaba a las celdas y deidara ya estaba ahí esperando a que trajeran al prisionero.

 **Deidara: la verdad es que no lo sé, pero cuando ustedes venían se lo pregunte yo mismo.** -diciendo con intriga.

 **Sakura: y que fue lo que le dijo.** -diciendo con una cara de curiosidad.

Antes que contestara deidara se empezó a escuchar golpes dentro de la celda como si forzaran alguien a salir por la puerta.

 **Deidara: dijo que solo estaba buscando "diversión"** -diciendo con ironía.

Y de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y aparecieron 2 guardias trayendo encadenado a Sasuke Uchiha ya que estaba un poco más crecido el pelo y tenían barba, lo pegaron a los barrotes y le pegaron en la espalda con un palo para que se agachara, mientras que los 3 lo observaban.

 **Sakura: es "él" al hombre a quien le robaste** -confirmando con su hermano.

 **Sasori: si exacto** -diciendo nervioso y miraba de un lado para que no lo identificara- **así que mejor vámonos antes de que empiece una discusión**. -diciendo todavía nervioso y miedo.

De repente sasuke miro a Sakura y a Sasori con una mala manera.

 **Sasuke: ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Quién es la tipa?** -diciendo con arrogancia.

 **Sakura: tipa** -diciendo con enojo y ofendida.

 **Sasori: yo…yo solo soy una especie de misionero que esparce la palabra y ella es mi hermana Sakura** -diciendo tratando de decir las palabras coherentes mientras que Sasuke miraba fijamente y más a Sasori ya que parecía conocerlo.

 **Sakura: cómo le va** -saludándolo con amabilidad.

 **Sasuke: creo que no es tan tonta** -diciendo con arrogancia.

 **Sakura: de que estas hablando** -dice reclamando y molesta.

Mientras que en otro lado deidara fue arreglar algunos problemas que se estaban llevando a cabo en ese momento.

 **Sasori: pregúntale sobre la caja** -diciendo con miedo por esta hay.

 **Sakura: no…nosotros encontramos.** -diciendo, pero sasuke no le tomaba atención- **hola disculpe. Los dos encontramos su pequeña cajita y venimos a preguntarle sobre ella.** -diciendo mientras que Sasuke solo la miro por un momento.

 **Sasuke: no** -diciendo porque ya sabía que estaban buscando.

 **Sakura: no** -dice ya que estaba sorprendida.

 **Sasuke: no vinieron a preguntarme sobre Hamunaptra** -diciendo más sorprendida de lo que estaba Sakura.

 **Sakura: ¿Cómo sabe que la caja pertenece a Hamunaptra?** -dice con intriga.

 **Sasuke: porque ahí fue donde la encontré, estuve ahí** -diciendo con afirmación y confianza en sus palabras.

 **Sasori: como sabemos que no se trata de un engaño** -diciendo un poco más aventurado se acercó confiado de que no lo reconocería.

 **Sasuke: oiga lo conozco** -dice mirando fijamente a sasori.

 **Sasori: a no no no tengo un rostro común y corriente** -decía con nervioso y con mucho miedo.

Y sin más Sasuke le puso un trancazo en la cara Sasori y los guardias le pegaron en la espalda por haber hecho eso, mientras que sasori estaba en el suelo Sakura paso por arriba de él y se le acerco a preguntarle más de cerca.

 **Sakura: en realidad estuvo en Hamunaptra** -diciendo mientras que Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Sasuke: si hay estuvo** -diciendo ya que ese era su pase de salida de ahí.

 **Sakura: lo jura** -diciendo ya que no confiaba mucho en su palabra.

 **Sasuke: cada maldito día** -diciendo con enojo.

 **Sakura: no no hablo de eso** -diciendo para averiguar más de ese hombre.

 **Sasuke: se de lo que habla, estuve ahí la casa de Kizashi I, la cuidad de los muertos** -diciendo con irónicamente.

 **Sakura: podría decirme como se llega hasta ahí** -diciendo muy emocionada- **hablo de la localización exacta** -preguntando mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se cubría parte de la cara.

 **Sasuke: exacta** -afirmando su pregunta.

 **Sakura: si** -mientras se acercaba más a sasuke.

 **Sasuke: en verdad quieres saberlo** -le decía con el dedo índice que se acercará más y más.

 **Sakura: si** -decía cercada del rostro de Sasuke, hasta que sasuke le dio un beso.

 **Sasuke: pues sáqueme de este lugar** -decía mientras luchaba con los guardias de las celda- **hágalo linda** -después entre tres guardias lograron dominarlo y meterlo de nuevo a las celdas.

 **Sakura: a donde lo llevaran** -preguntando a deidara.

 **Deidara: a la orca, por lo que veo realmente la paso muy bien** -diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya en la orca estaban todos los presos esperando la ejecución de Sasuke Uchiha y la inexperta bibliotecaria Sakura trataba de salvarle la vida.

 **Sakura: le daré 100 ryos por salvarle la vida** -diciendo desesperadamente.

 **Deidara: señorita yo solo pagaría 100 ryos por verlo colgar** -diciendo divertido desde su asiento.

 **Sakura: 200 ryos** -diciendo no se rendiría ya que él era único que conocía la localización de Hamunaptra.

 **Deidara: procedan** -sin tomarle importancia lo que decía Sakura

 **Sakura: 300 ryos** -siguiendo ofreciéndole más dinero.

 **Verdugo: tu último deseo puerco** -diciendo mientras le colocaba la soga en el cuello a Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: si quita el nudo y déjame ir** -diciendo entre cortante por la falta de aire.

 **Verdugo: quiere que lo deje ir** -diciendo volteando de ver a deidara mientras apuntaba a sasuke.

 **Deidara: estás loco, no lo dejaremos ir, procedan** -diciendo enojado por la tontería que escucho.

Y dicho esto el verdugo le dio un gancho a sasuke por la tontería que acababa de escuchar.

 **Sakura: 500 ryos.** -diciendo mientras que aun trataba de convencer a Deidara para liberar a Sasuke.

 **Deidara: esperan, y que más soy un hombre muy solo** -decía mientras le tocaba la pierna, pero Sakura le dio un golpe en la mano con su libro abajo la risa de los presos la cual no le gusto - **procedan** -y el verdugo con este orden activo la orca.

 **Sakura: nooooo** -mientras veía como sasuke cayo y soportaba el dolor.

 **Deidara: jajaja su cuello no se rompió -diciendo con risa y decepcionado- o lo lamento ahora veremos cómo se estrangula hasta morir** -diciendo mientras él y Sakura lo veían como soportaba eso.

 **Sakura: él sabe dónde está Hamunaptra** -diciendo desesperadamente tenía que salvar a Sasuke.

 **Deidara: no es cierto** -diciendo sin crees lo que decía Sakura.

 **Sakura: nunca miento** -diciendo con afirmación en sus palabras.

 **Deidara: me está diciendo que este bastardo hijo de puerca sabe dónde está la cuidad de los muertos**. -diciendo señalando a Sasuke mientras seguía en la orca.

 **Sakura: si** -afirmación en su palabra.

 **Deidara: enserio** -todavía sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **Sakura: si y si lo suelta le daremos el 10%.** -dándole una oferta a Deidara por liberar a Sasuke.

Mientras que miraba como Sasuke trataba de no romperse el cuello y los guardias retenían a los presos para que no se les fueran, Sakura y Deidara aún discutían el porcentaje.

 **Deidara: 50%** -aumentado la oferta.

 **Sakura: 20%** -no se rendiría.

 **Deidara: 40%** -tampoco el.

 **Sakura: 30%** -siguiendo la discusión.

 **Deidara: 25%** -diciendo creyendo lo que sabía que va pasar.

 **Sakura: hecho** -diciendo son felicidad ganando la discusión.

Deidara se dio cuenta de su error y no le quedo de otra que aceptar y ordenar que cortaron la soga.

 **Deidara: corten la soga** -diciendo con enfado por perder ante una mujer.

Dicho esto, el verdugo corto la soga y Sakura se le quedo viendo a Sasuke mientras este se recuperaba el aire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 04 El viaje en barco**

Al día siguiente de la liberación de Sasuke Uchiha de la prisión del Cairo ya todo estaba listo para el viaje a las extrañas tierras de Konoha y así localizar la cuidad de Hamunaptra. En el camino iban conversando sakura y sasori sobre si era o no confiable su "guía" Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Sakura: Realmente crees que se presentara** -diciendo no teniendo confianza de Sasuke.

 **Sasori: si sin duda conociendo mi suerte, puede ser un vaquero, pero conozco su clase su palabra vale** -dice muy confiando.

 **Sakura: personalmente creo que es desalineado, grosero y totalmente ignorante la verdad no me simpatiza** -diciendo cuando aparece atrás de ellos aparece Sasuke Uchiha ya con el pelo corto y afeitado y con un bulto extraño atrás de él.

 **Sasuke: alguien que conozco** -diciendo acercándose Sakura.

 **Sakura: hola** -diciendo sonrojada estaba tan impresionada de cómo se venía.

Mientras que Sakura miraba a sasuke el solo la observaba para ver como reaccionaba de que se había presentado y luego miro Sasori ya que no le tenía mucha confianza.

 **Sasori: buen día para empezar una aventura e Uchiha** -le decía mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en el pecho y estrechaban manos.

 **Sasuke: si si hermoso** -diciendo mientras se veía si aún tenía su cartera.

 **Sasori: a no no no jamás le robaría a mi socio "socio"** -diciendo mientras que Sasuke solo pudo reír por ese comentario.

Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

 **Sasuke: aa y me pregunto si no me guarda rencor por el golpe que le di** -diciendo sintiendo un poco de culpa lo que paso antes.

 **Sasori: a no descuida me pasa todo el tiempo** -diciendo defendiendo por si iba recibir otro golpe.

 **Sakura: señor Uchiha podría mírame a los ojos y podría garantizarme que no se trata de una tomadura de pelo, porque si es así le advierto que yo...** -antes de termina su frase fue interrumpida por sasuke.

 **Sasuke: usted me advierte, déjeme decirle esto mi maldita guarnición creía tanto en esto que sin tener ordenes marcho por todo el desierto y llego a Hamunaptra y lo único que hallaron ahí fue arena y mucha sangre** -terminado de contarle todo eso a Sakura y Sasori que estaban un poco impresionados por eso- **denme sus maletas** -diciendo un poco harto.

Mientras Sasuke subía al barco Sakura no le quitaba la mirada de encima y Sasori se dio cuenta de eso.

 **Sasori: a si tenías toda la razón, sucio, grosero, desalineado nada que nos guste de el** -le decía en forma de burla.

Con ese comentario sakura solo lo miro con enojo.

 **Deidara: brillante y bella mañana** -diciendo detrás de ellos, lo cual Sakura no está muy contenta con su presencia.

 **Sakura: o no que hace usted aquí** -diciendo no estaba nada contenta con la presencia del ahí ya que entorpecería su trabajo.

 **Deidara: vine a proteger mis inversiones, muchísimas gracias** -dicho esto solo subió al barco mientas que Sakura y Sasori no lo miraban con mucha confianza.

Mientras que nuestros protagonistas discutían un poco dentro del barco estaba un grupo de vaqueros ansiosos de ir a Hamunaptra y encontrar riquezas ya que había contratado los servicios de alguien que ya estuvo ahí.

 **Juugo: son tres días navegando en barco y 2 días en camello** -les decía mientras preparaba su revólver y miraba a todos lados ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **Kizame: Con lo que te estamos pagando más vale que haya algo bajo la arena** -mientras le decía juugo con desconfianza.

 **Hidan: Hamunaptra Kakuzu. Tienes que seguir repitiendo eso. Hamunaptra.** -diciendo para que digiera donde iban.

 **Kakuzu: al encontrarlo haremos historia y nos hacemos ricos** -contesto con más ánimos.

Abajo del barco estaba el arqueólogo danzou quien está leyendo un libro y luego miro al grupo de hombres que estaban en la baranda del barco.

 **Danzo: todo está en orden, caballeros** -diciendo amablemente a los vaqueros.

 **Kakuzu: gracias** -diciendo mientras lo miraba y con la mano en alto le dio las gracias.

Pasando unos minutos juugo volteo y vio a sasuke que estaba caminando tranquilo por unos de los pasillos del barco.

 **Juugo: o no que está haciendo aquí pensé que estaba muerto** -diciendo muy asustado.

Dicho eso Juugo salió corriendo dejando desconcertado a los "vaqueros" por así decirlo y lleno a meter a una habitación para que no sea visto. Esa misma noche el ambiente en el barco estaba muy alegre sin imaginarse que serían atacados sin previo aviso, era un grupo medjays que camuflados por la oscuridad de la noche se acercaban en balsas al barco para evitar que lleguen a su destino. En una mesa estaban jugando cartas Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori mientras que este último se había ido un poco la lengua de más.

 **Kizame: deja de jugar con los lentes y corta las cartas Kakuzu** -le digo el cual está muy concentrado con sus lentes.

 **Kakuzu: sin mis lentes no puedo ver nada Kizame** -dice nervioso.

De repente la puerta se abre y aparece Sasuke con su misteriosa maleta y se acerca a la mesa.

 **Sasori: a Uchiha siéntese necesitamos otro jugador** -le dice dándose cuenta de su presencia.

 **Sasuke: solo juego con mi vida jamás con mi dinero** -viendo sin indiferencia a todos.

 **Kizame: y si te apuesto 500 ryos a que llegamos primero a Hamunaptra antes que tu** -diciendo mientras miraba a los ojos a Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: están buscando Hamunaptra** -diciendo muy sorprendido ya que había gente aparte de ellos 3 que estaban buscando la cuidad de los muertos.

 **Kizame: y vamos encontrarla** -diciendo con mucha confianza y entusiasmos.

 **Sasuke: y quien dice esto** -diciendo con arrogancia ya que sabía que sasori había hablado de más.

Cuando dijo eso los 3 vaqueros señalaron a sasori que estaba bien nervioso ya que sintió que Sasuke lo miraba.

 **Sasori: bueno… parece que** -diciendo muy nervioso.

 **Kizame: apuesta** -interrumpiendo a Sasori.

Kakuzu lo miro esperando su respuesta y Sasuke solo sonrío ya que sabía que el llegaría antes que ellos.

 **Sasuke: si claro que si** -con su sonrisa en el rostro.

Kizame satisfecho por su respuesta solo rio por la confianza que tenía sasuke. pero aun lado de él hablo danzou.

 **Danzou: porque esta tan seguro señor** -diciendo leyendo un libro y fumando una pipa.

 **Sasuke: y porque usted** -diciendo desafiante a danzou.

 **Danzou: bueno tenemos un hombre que ya estuvo ahí** -diciendo con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Sasori: a que coincidencia porque Uchiha…** -no termino de decir la frase Sasuke le dio un golpe con la maleta que traía en la cabeza- **a quien juega, a mí me toca, pensé que…** -diciendo nervioso cambiando el tema.

 **Sasuke: caballeros me retiro que descansen** -dijo eso acercándose a sasori y le puso su mano en el hombro y haciendo presión se lo lastimo.

 **Sasori: adiós** -diciendo tocándose el hombro.

Al otro lado del barco se acercaban los medjays muy sigilosamente para efectuar su ataque, en una de las sillas del barco estaba Sakura leyendo un libro muy a gusto sin sentir la presencia de alguien que se acercaba a ella, de un momento a otro Sasuke dejo caer su pesada maleta en la mesa y asusto a Sakura.

 **Sasuke: uso lo siento no quise asustarla** -diciendo disculpándose y mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

 **Sakura: lo único que me asustan son sus costumbres señor uchiha** -mirándolo un poco molesta y volviendo a su lectura.

 **Sasuke: que el beso no le gusto** -diciendo con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Sakura: si eso se le llama beso** -le dice de forma irónica cosa que no le gusto a Sasuke.

Sasuke solo la miro y saco todo lo que tenía en la maleta y dejo sobre la mesa, sakura asombrada por el número de armas y municiones que habían.

 **Sakura: ay algo que yo no sepa ¿iremos a la guerra?** -dice mientras agarra una de las armas con las puntas de sus dedos todavía muy asombrada.

 **Sasuke: señorita ay "algo" halla debajo de la arena** -le dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella y agarra un revolver y poniéndole municiones al arma.

 **Sakura: si espero encontrar un libro, pero mi hermano cree que hay un tesoro. Usted que espera encontrar** -le pregunto mientras agarraba otra cosa que había en la mesa un pequeño garfio.

 **Sasuke: creo que "el mal". Los beguinos y los ancianos creen que Hamunaptra está maldita** -le contesto mientras le quitaba a Sakura de su mano el garfio.

 **Sakura: bueno yo no creo en cuentos de hadas ni en maleficios señor uchiha, pero creo que ahí se encuentra el libro de hamun-ra ya que contiene todos los hechizos del viejo reino de konoha. Mire eso fue lo que me intereso de Egipto cuando era niña, es por eso que vine a aquí, sido una meta en mi vida** -diciendo mientras Sasuke sola la miraba mientras limpiaba la escopeta.

 **Sasuke: es más que el hecho que haya oro puro no le interesa a usted verdad** -dicho eso Sakura se sorprendió por el comentario.

 **Sakura: y usted conoce su historia** -le contesto emocionada.

 **Sasuke: y mi tesoro** -diciendo mientras Sakura se comenzaba a sonrojar.

 **Sakura: por cierto, y… porque me beso** -diciendo con una cara roja como tomate.

 **Sasuke: jajajaja iba hacer horcado me pareció buena idea en hacerlo** -le contesto con gracias cosa que a Sakura no le gusto.

Sakura se paró de la mesa molesta, que digo molesta furiosa con sasuke por haber hecho eso ya que estaba un poco ilusionada.

 **Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?** -diciendo muy confundido en la mesa mientras que volteaba por el lado que se iba Sakura.

De repente escucho un ruido, volteo y reconocieron una sombra que lo estaba espiando fue a ver y si era quien creía que era iba a justar cuentas, se acercó y agarro a Suigetsu de la camisa y lo saco de su escondite.

 **Juugo: aaaaaa que grata sorpresa, mi gran amigo estas vivo, estaba muy muy preocupado** -diciendo muy nervioso.

 **Sasuke: vaya vaya aquí tenemos a mi gran amigo Juugo, creo que te matare** -diciendo mientras estaba apuntado su arma lista para dispararla.

 **Juugo: no no piensa en mis hijos** -diciendo sacando una de sus idioteces para que no lo matara.

 **Sasuke: tú no tienes ningún hijo** -diciendo sin creerle ninguna palabra.

 **Juugo: pero podría tener** -diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa

 **Sasuke: cállate. Así que tú trajiste a esos vaqueros de allá adentro, que planeas Juugo los llevaras en medio del desierto y dejaras que se pudran** -diciendo mientras apuntaba con la pistola juugo.

 **Juugo: no es esta ocasión no, esos hombres son muy listos, solo me han pagado la mitad, la otra cuando regresen a salvo, así que esta ves debo llevarlos** -contestando más nervioso de lo que estaba.

 **Sasuke: los engañaras no** -dice mientras lo suelta y guarda se arma.

 **Juugo: tu jamás has creído en la existencia de Hamunaptra, porque vas a regresar** -diciendo mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

 **Sasuke: vez esa chica** -diciendo para voltear a ver a donde estaba sakura acariciando a los camellos- **me salvo el cuello** -dice en eso Sakura se dio cuenta que la miraban se fue a su habitación aun molesta con el comentario de Sasuke del beso.

 **Juugo: desde que te conozco siempre has tenido sexo en el cerebro** -diciendo eso los dos comienza a reír por el comentario.

Sasuke puso un brazo en el hombro de juugo como si fue su compadre.

 **Sasuke: a dios Juugo** -lo agarro desprevenido lo agarro de la camisa y lo tiro por la borda mientras que la gente veía.

 **Juugo: Uchiha** -gritaba mientras nadaba para llegar al bote.

Cuando Sasuke se iba a sentar noto que en el suelo había agua con la forma de pisadas y se dirigían a la habitación de Sakura, el solo se fijó por un lado del barco y noto unos pequeños botes amarrados al barco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 05 El ataque al barco**

En una habitación del barco estaba la bibliotecaria Sakura Haruno preparándose para dormir ya que estaba cansada por el largo viaje, mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro con un camisón blanco puesto y leyendo un libro a un recordaba el beso que le dio sasuke en la prisión.

 **Sakura: Jorch Benruich en 1860, 1865 con con…** -diciendo fastidiada y molesta.

Sakura no podía concentrarse ya que desierta el beso le gusto por eso estaba molesta y andando de un lado para otro agarro su ropa con la intención de ponerlo en el perchero, pero se le cae ya molesta consigo se dirige al espejo para peinarse mientras que intenta cerrar la pequeña ventana de la habitación.

 **Sakura: o por dios tampoco fue un "beso" agradable** -dice frustrada se acercó al espejo se empezó a peinar su largo cabello rosado, pero de repente el libro que estaba leyendo se caí ella se deja el peine en el tocador y se agacha agarrarlo sin imaginarse que tendría una visita inesperada, cuando se levantó y vio en el espejo se llevó el susto de su vida ya que jamás había visto a esa persona.

 **Medjay: ¿Dónde está el mapa?** -diciendo mientras la agarraba del cuello y la pegaba a la pared mientras que ponía su garfio en su cara.

 **Sakura: eee… en… la** -Diciendo nerviosa tratando de pronunciar palabras coherentes mientras voltea a ver a dirección a la mesa.

 **Medjay: ¿y la llave dónde está?** -diciendo para pegar más su garfio en su cara.

 **Sakura: la… la ¿la que?** -tratando de pronunciar palabras coherentes aun asustada por tener ese garfio en la cara.

Y de un momento a otro entro Sasuke al cuarto de Sakura mientras que el medjay volteaba y tomaba como rehén a sakura mientras que sasuke le apuntaba con los dos revolver que trae en cada mano, cuando voltea a ver que la flama de la vela se mueve con el viento en la dirección de la ventana, el voltea y aparece un medjay con dos pistolas en las manos, pero Sasuke le dispara antes de que el disparara, soltó tantos disparos que le dio a un candelabro y callo en el sillón y todo se empezó a incendiar, Sakura aprovechando el descuido del medjay agarra la vela y le pica el ojo con él, de repente aparece otro medjay por la ventana y el Uchiha le dispara mientras que sale del cuarto que se estaba incendiando, de repente a Sakura se voltea y ve que Sasuke está recargando las armas.

 **Sakura: a el mapa… el mapa olvide el mapa** -diciendo regresando a dirección al cuarto.

 **Sasuke: tranquilícese yo soy el mapa, todo está aquí** -diciendo mientras agarraba del brazo.

 **Sakura: o eso es un consuelo** -dice mientras que corría por los pasillos del barco.

Mientras que en la habitación en llamas el medjay se estaba agarrando el ojo que le había picado Sakura con el candelabro.

 **Medjay: la llave** -diciendo viendo en el suelo la razón por lo que estaban en el barco.

De repente entra sasori corriendo como loco y se tropieza con el medjay haciendo que el callera en el mueble que estaba incendiando, y bueno no falta decir que se quedó bien prendido este tipo, Sasori vio la llave y lo agarro del suelo mientras que el medjay trataba de quitárselo mientras que aún estaba en llamas.

El barco era un caos total, algunos medjay lanzaban botellas con fuego a la paja para que se incendiara más rápido el barco mientras que la gente gritaba y saltaba del barco junto con los animales, en otra parte apareció Sakura y Sasuke mientras que le daba la pesada bolsa a Sakura, por lo tanto él le ponía munición a sus armas, sin previo aviso se fueron escuchando disparos que iban dirigidos a él, Sasuke solo se cubrió mientras que aún le ponía munición a la otra arma, Sakura solo veía como se acercaban las balas a su mapa o sea la cabeza de sasuke.

 **Sakura: Uchiha** -diciendo agarrando de la camisa para evitar la bala que se acercaba a él.

Sasuke con sus armas preparadas salió soltando balazos al medjay que le estaba disparando, salió de su escondite mientras que seguía disparando y le dio al medjay que cayó abatido con los disparos de Sasuke de repente apareció otro medjay e igual que al primero callo y le sigue otro que fueron cayendo con los certeros disparos de las armas del Uchiha, llegando a la baranda del barco.

 **Sasuke: ¿sabe nadar?** -le hizo la pregunta más importante de su vida a Sakura.

 **Sakura: claro que se nadar, cuando la ocasión la requiere** -contesta molesta ya que esa no era una pregunta con mucha importancia.

 **Sasuke: créame en esta ocasión se requiere** -diciendo mientras agarra un brazo sin previo aviso y sin hacer más preguntas la tiro fuera del barco.

Sasuke la iba a seguir cuando apareció un medjay y lo derribo el medjay lo levanto y empezó a golpearlo, un derechazo y luego un izquierdoso todos iban dirigidos a la cara, de repente le dio una patada en el estómago y lo puso en un poste, luego le dio otro derechazo en la cara para luego arcarlo, sasuke solo se liberó dándole en los brazos y luego dándole un cabezazo y del mismo impulso hizo que se golpeara el medjay en la cabeza con el poste, sasuke solo se puso en posición de pelea, el medjay le iba a dar un derechazo en la cara pero sasuke se agacho y le dio un izquierdoso todas en la altura del abdomen, luego el medjay se volteó y le dio una patada en la retaguardia haciendo que medjay callera en un cuarto que se estaba incendiando.

 **Sasuke: ¿quién ordeno pollo frito?** -dijo pensando.

Agarro su bolsa luego de la pelea y apareció deidara quien apareció corriendo a lado de sasuke.

 **Deidara: Uchiha, Uchiha que vamos hacer, que vamos hacer** -le pregunto nervioso ya que el barco era atacando y se estaba incendiando.

 **Sasuke: Espera aquí iré por ayuda** -diciendo calmando a deidara para luego saltar del barco.

 **Deidara: bien** -quedando parado como mosca, mirando de un lado a otro como la gente corría y saltaba, el dándose cuenta después de unos momentos que como iba ir por ayuda si estaban a mitad del rio y de noche el solo puso su cara de idiota por no haberse dado cuenta y luego salto.

En otro lado se ven nuestros intrépidos "vaqueros" sosteniendo una batalla por así decirlo con unos medjay.

 **Sasori: a los vaqueros** -diciendo apareciendo.

Cuando de repente salió el medjay que trae el garfio y si aún estaba prendido por el fuego, vio a Sasori ya que el trae "la llave" y se le acerca para atacarlo, Hidan lo ve y le salva la vida deshaciéndose del medjay de fuego disparándole muchas veces y callando el rio muerto, Sasori solo lo ve mientras que se pone su sombre estilo africano.

 **Sasori: creo que esto es una farsa amigos y si estoy asustado yo creo que no** -terminando de decir eso la llamas se intensa para luego saltar.

Igualmente, los vaqueros también saltaron, pasado unos minutos ya todos están en tierra firme, mientras que Hidan jalaba a los caballos y Kisame y Kakuzu se quitaban el agua de los zapatos.

 **Sakura: hemos perdido todo, nuestras herramientas, todo nuestro equipo, toda mi ropa** -quejándose por lo sucedido.

 **Juugo: Uchiha eeeee Uchiha a mi parece que yo tengo todo los caballos** -diciendo desde el otro lado del rio con su cara de superioridad.

 **Sasuke: Juugo a mí me parece que están del lado equivocado del rio** -le contesta riendo ya que él estaba bien del lugar.

 **Juugo: rayos** -dándose cuenta que estaba en lo correcto- **otra vez tiene razón maldita sea** -se puso a patalear en el agua como si fuera un niño.

Al otro día estaban en una pequeña aldea, mientras Deidara trataba de conseguir pareja y no con buenos resultados y en otro lado estaba Sasori con Sasuke tratando de comprar unos camellos.

 **Sasori: Solo quiero 4 camellos** -diciendo desesperado ya que el vendedor le quería vender todos los camellos- **solo quiero 4 camellos no to un regimiento, Uchiha puedes creerle a este estafador** -diciendo muy molesto.

 **Sasuke: entonces solo págale al hombre** -diciendo un poco molesto a Sasori.

 **Sasori: o por dios santo, no puedo creer el precio de estos camellos** -molesto ya que no le quedaba de otra que pagar de muy mala gana la cantidad que le estaba pidiendo por los camellos.

 **Sasuke: los hubiéramos obtenidos gratis solo le hubieras dado a tu hermana** -le dice como consuelo por la pérdida del dinero mientras que jalaban a los camellos.

 **Sasori: Si una oferta tentadora** -diciendo mientras reía.

 **Sasuke: y mucho** -diciendo mientras se quedaba viendo a Sakura que venía vestida de una forma "provocativa", iba vestida con ropa de color negro y con un velo que le cubría parte de la cara.

Sakura solo se sonrojo por la forma en que la miraba y solo acuario al camello para evitar la situación. Ese mismo día iba nuestro pequeño grupo que alentados por la aventura, iban con el fin descubrir los secretos de Hamunaptra.

 **Sasori: nada como los camellos llenos de pulgas, escupen y muerden** -diciendo fastidiando.

 **Sakura: a mí me parecen adorables** -diciendo mientras que acariciaba la cabeza del camello.

Nuestro amigo Deidara se ponía a cantar para hacer menos tedioso el viaje, caminaron y caminaron por ese desolador paraje lleno de arena de las misteriosas tierras de Konoha, ya en la noche la mayoría ya estaban durmiendo tratando de mantenerse arriba de los camellos, Sakura ya estaba recargada en el hombro de Sasuke, el solo la despego un poco de él y le hizo señal al camello para que no hiciera ruido más atrás venia Deidara durmiendo más bien roncando y eso fue lo que despertó a Sasori quien lo despertó dándole un varazo en el cuerpo él se despertó y Sasori se hizo el dormido para que no lo descubriera que fue él. De repente Sasuke escucho el sonido de camello y vio a los lejos un grupo que iba encima de ello, él ya los conocía era el mismo grupo que los ataco la primera vez que estaban con su ejército y quien los ataco en el barco.

 **Líder medjay: este sí que es fuerte en verdad** -diciéndole a los demás medjay.

A la mañana siguiente Sasori y Deidara iban discutiendo de un tema de suma importancia para ellos algo que sucedió mientras que dormían.

 **Sasori: tu roncas** -diciendo muy molesto.

 **Deidara: yo no ronco** -diciendo igual demasiado molesto.

 **Sasori: roncaste toda la noche** -diciendo más molesto de lo que estaba.

 **Deidara: no fueron ronquidos, expulso gases, pero jamás ronco** -diciendo mientras trataba desmentir.

 **Sasori: y además babeas** -diciendo para molesta y fastidiar más deidara.

 **Deidara: ¿Cómo lo sabes si estabas durmiendo?** -diciendo confuso lo que acaba de decir Sasori.

 **Sasori: porque tus ronquidos y tus gases me despertaron por eso lo sé** -mientras seguía discutiendo con Deidara

 **Sasuke: bueno, ya casi llegamos** -diciendo mientras pasaban una duna de arena.

 **Sakura: ¿Estás seguro?** -dice con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

 **Sasuke: si bastante seguro** -diciendo para darle la seguridad.

Y como no iba a estarlo si pasaron por un campo lleno de esqueletos, los demás estaban sorprendidos por el gran número de esqueletos que había en ese lugar.

 **Sasuke: yo conocía este tipo** \- salió con una de sus tonterías señalando a un esqueleto

 **Neji: ¿qué diablos es esto?** -diciendo mientras los demás solo miraban los esqueletos.

 **Deidara: deben ser otros que buscaban Hamunaptra** -diciendo mientras pasaban los esqueletos.

Ya pasando por ese cementerio de esqueletos Sasuke ya sabía que están cerca que les quedaba un día más para legar a su destino, a partir de ahí el recorrido fue tranquilo hasta el otro día.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 06 Llegada a Hamunaptra, empieza la excavación**

Faltaba pocos minutos para el amanecer en las áridas tierras de Konoha, mientras que nuestros protagonistas se acercaban del otro lado venían el grupo de "vaqueros" juntos al arqueólogo Danzou quien guiados por Juugo para llegar a Hamunaptra.

Cuando todo el grupo se acerco la mayoría iba en caballos menos Danzou que iba en un burro y nuestros protagonistas en camellos.

 **Juugo: Buen día amigo mío** -saludo cortésmente si se puede llamar así.

Sasuke no le contesto solo observo a los "Vaqueros" y a su amigo que venía llegando igual que ellos y esperaban ansiosamente la aparición de Hamunaptra.

 **Kisame: ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?** -dice un poco apresurado.

 **Juugo: Tranquilo mi amigo, tranquilo** -dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Hidan: Recuerda la apuesta Uchiha el primero que llegue a la cuidad gana 500 en efectivo** -le pregunta a Sasuke recordando la apuesta que habían hecho en el barco.

 **Kisame: Juugo hay 100 para ti si nos ayudas a ganar la apuesta** -dice con arrogancia.

 **Juugo: a será un placer** -dice sonriente por lo que acaba de escuchar.

 **Juugo: oye Uchiha lindo camello** -diciendo mientras voltea la mirada hacia Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: Prepárate** -ignorando lo que dijo Juugo mientras veía a Sakura y luego fijar su vista en la dirección al horizonte.

 **Sakura: ¿para qué?** -preguntado confundida a su guía.

 **Sasuke: Van a mostrarnos el camino** -le contesto mientras que fijaba la mirada aun en la dirección en la que se va a mostrar la cuidad.

Y si se tratara de un espejismo el sol salía detrás de unas dunas de arena, la gente estaba impresionada por ese espectáculo nunca antes visto ya que la cuidad estaba apareciendo a la vista de todos los más sorprendidos fueron nuestros 3 vaqueros.

 **Hidan: oyes eso es grandioso** -dice sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando enfrente sus ojos.

 **Kisame: es increíbles amigos** -diciendo igual de sorprendido.

 **Kakuzu: Hamunaptra** -dice viendo por lo que estaba por mostrar sobre sus ojos.

Y de un momento a otro la cuidad por fin fue revelada ante la vista de todos los que estaban ahí, y luego de un grito del Uchiha empezaron a cabalgar a toda prisa hacia el interior de la cuidad, los dos que iban adelante eran Sasuke y Juugo ya que querían ganar esa apuesta, Sasuke se acercaba por un lado de Juugo y él empezó a dar con el palo con la intención de que callera del camello y perdiera la apuesta hasta que se cansó y Sasuke lo agarra de la camisa y lo tiro del camello.

 **Sakura: Eso te ganas por tramposo** -dice pasando a su lado.

A la cabeza iban Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban muy cerca de la unidad entonces quien sabe que le hizo Sakura al camello que se arrancó a toda velocidad.

 **Sasori: Sakura adelante** -gritan y mirando ya que sabía que habían ganado la apuesta.

Pasando unas horas ya las tiendas de campañas estaban listas y de dividieron los grupos por un lado estaba del grupo del arqueólogo Danzo quien mandaba a todos sus empleados para que se apuraran hacer el trabajo y por el otro estaba la bibliotecaria Sakura quien apoyadas por su hermano y Sasuke hallaron una entrada más despejada.

Mientras que Sasuke amarraba una cuerda para descender, le empezó a ventar la cuerda a Deidara golpeándolo en la cabeza, él solo se hacía a un lado, pero le seguía aventando la cuerda, mientras tanto Sakura estaba limpiando unos espejos.

 **Hidan: saben algo que nosotros no** -preguntado mientras veían desde a Sasuke y a los demás.

 **Danzo: trabajan para una mujer que puede saber una mujer** -diciendo de forma burlona volteando para regresar en lo que estaba.

Por otro lado.

 **Sakura: es la estatua de Anubis las piernas están debajo de la superficie, de acuerdo a mi investigación aquí encontraremos un compartimiento secreto que contiene el libro dorado de "Amun-ra"** -dice mientras les explicaba a todos a quien representa la estatua y lo que encontrarían dentro de ella.

Al otro lado de ellos estaba Sasori tratando de limpiar el espejo hasta que Sakura le dio la indicación de que tenía que reflejar el solo.

 **Sasuke: ¿y para qué son esos viejos espejos?** -le preguntaba para que era esos artefactos.

 **Sakura: espejos antiguos. Es un viejo truco antiguo ya verás** -explicándole a su pregunta.

 **Sasuke: Esto es para ti** -dice un poco nervioso mostrándole a Sakura un pequeño estuche- **es algo que tome del… del equipaje de los vaqueros, creí que te gustaría y que lo necesitarías para tus… bueno tú me entiendes** -dice para luego irse.

Sakura solo vio con asombro que el estuche que le dio eran herramientas para la excavación, ella se alegró y Sasuke entro al recinto.

 **Sakura: ¿sabes que estamos en un recinto en la que nadie ha entrado en más de 3000 años?** -le dijo a Sasuke mientras que caminaban con antorchas en la mano.

Los últimos en bajar fueron Sasori y Deidara.

 **Sasori: Uff ¿qué demonios es ese maldito hedor?** -preguntando un poco molesto.

Y de repente su pregunta tuvo respuesta ya que venía bajando Deidara por la cuerda, más adelante Sakura encontró el mismo espejo que estaban limpiando en la superficie, pero lleno de telaraña y limpiándola un poco.

 **Sakura: y entonces hágase la luz** -dice para luego reflejar hacia la dirección por donde estaban la luz.

 **Sasuke: o eso es un buen truco** -dijo impresionado.

 **Sakura: o por dios este lugar es un "Sah-netier"** -dijo dando menos importancia al comentario de Sasuke ya que estaba más que impresionada por ubicación en la que estaban vio la cara de Sasuke de que no entendía lo que decía- **un salón de preparación** -explicando mientras que miraba todo el lugar.

 **Sasuke: ¿preparación? ¿para qué?** -diciendo más confundido de lo que estaba.

 **Sakura: para pasar a la otra vida** -volviendo a explicar a Sasuke.

 **Sasori: Momias mi querido hijo aquí es donde hacían las momias** -terminando de explicar mientras encendía su antorcha.

Pasando unos momentos después de la primera impresión empezaron a recorrer aquellos oscuros pasadizos que no se habían recorrido en mucho tiempo, cuando de repente de las paredes se empezaron escuchar miles, millones de ruidos provenientes de quien sabe dónde.

 **Sasori: ¿Qué fue eso?** -atreviendo a preguntar.

 **Sasuke: creo que son ¿bichos?** -le contesto mientras miraba hacia enfrente con el arma apuntado acaso de esperar una desagradable sorpresa.

 **Sakura: dijo ¿bichos?** -dijo asustada.

 **Deidara: como que bichos ¿qué bicos?** -dice sorprendido.

Pasando esas dos impresiones al fina llegaron a donde tenían que llegar a las piernas de Anubis.

 **Sakura: el compartimiento secreto debe de estar en algún lugar** -dijo mientras buscaba el compartimiento.

De repente escucharon voces que parecían que viniera de todos lados o del más allá, Sasuke, Sasori y Deidara con aras adelante se acercaron al lugar donde provenían las voces y cuando apuntaron se dieron cuenta que era el arqueólogo junto con los vaqueros y Juugo que igual que ellos estaban asustados.

 **Hidan: Realmente nos asustaste Uchiha** -hablando sorprendido.

 **Sasuke: disculpen** -mientras igual sorprendido de ver al otro grupo.

 **Kakuzu: oyes esa es mi herramienta** -mientras miraba a Sakura que tenía unas herramientas iguales a las que tenía él.

De repente cuando él quiso acercarse Sasuke y los demás le apuntaron, pero también Sasuke y los demás les apuntaron a ellos.

 **Kakuzu: tranquilo, tal vez estoy equivocado** -dice disculpándose para luego apartarse con miedo a Sasuke.

Todos bajaron sus armas, pero se miraban fijamente sin perder de la vista algún movimiento que ellos hagan.

 **Sakura: bien que tenga un buen día caballeros, pero nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer** -dice mientras rompía ese tenso silencio.

 **Danzo: fuera este es nuestro sitio** -dijo reclamando el derecho del lugar.

 **Sakura: nosotros llegamos primero** -le respondió indignada.

Y otra vez todos levantaron sus armas apurándose los unos a los otros.

 **Kizame: esta es nuestra estatua amigo** -dijo mirando con arrogancia.

 **Sasuke: no veo tu nombre escrito ahí "amigo"** -le dice a Kizame con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ya que ellos estaban distraídos Sakura pudo notar que debajo de ellos había otro compartimiento así que no lo dudo, pero antes que hablara se le adelanto Juugo.

 **Juugo: bueno ustedes son 4 y nosotros somos 15. No tienes oportunidad Uchiha** -dice divertido por la situación.

 **Sasuke: las he tenido peores** -dice con una sonrisa de lado.

 **Sasori: Si igual yo** -dice con nervioso.

Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo extrañado por ese comentario el solo lo volteo a ver y le hizo la afirmación de que es verdad.

 **Sakura: escuchen si todos vamos a jugar aquí seamos buenos niños** -diciendo acercando al grupo de hombres armados para luego bajar sus armas- **podemos excavar en otros lugares** -mirando al Uchiha para tranquilizarlo.

Sasuke solo bajo sus armas y sonrió ante la afirmación de ella y todos se tranquilizaron, el grupo de Sakura fue a excavar debajo de las piernas de Anubis sin imaginarse lo que se encontrarían ahí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 07 El sarcófago y las muertes**

En otro lado estaba el equipo de Sakura excavando debajo de las piernas de Anubis para tomar primero el libro sin imaginarse que hallarían algo mil veces peor de lo que se imaginan.

 **Sakura: de acuerdo a estas escrituras estamos debajo de la estatua de Anubis, vamos a poder subir bajos sus piernas** -dice mientras caminada alrededor con su libro en la mano.

 **Sasori: y esos malditos "vaqueros" se quedarán dormidos. Y tomaremos el libro y los dejaremos aquí** -dice con una sonrisa divertida.

 **Sasuke: y segura que encontraremos el compartimiento secreto** -decía mientras escarbaba.

 **Sakura: claro si esos tipos no fueran tan entrometidos** -diciendo con enojo.

 **Sasori: ¿y dónde se fue nuestro asqueroso amigo?** -le pregunto a Sakura y Sasuke ya que se dio cuenta que no estaba.

En otro lado estaba Deidara recorriendo el lugar tratando de encontrar oro sin imaginarse que se encontraría otra cosa "LA MUERTE". Iba recorriendo esos oscuros pasajes alumbrados con una antorcha hasta que encontró una pared llena de pequeñas decoraciones, él se acercó y observo detenidamente.

 **Deidara: ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Oro azul** -decía mientras despegaba uno y los observaba y lo metía a su mochila- **esto lo compraran a un buen precio más si es de este lugar jajajajaja** -decía así mismo de forma de burla imito la imagen que estaban en la pared sin imaginarse lo que le pasaría por hacer eso y por llevarse algo que no es suyo.

En otro lado estaba nuestro aventurado grupo de vaqueros junto al egiptólogo Danzo tratando de sacar el "tesoro" de la estatua de Anubis.

 **Hidan: saquemos el tesoro** -dijo metiendo una barra de acero en el compartimiento, pero por suerte lo detuvo Danzo.

 **Danzo: ¡Cuidado! Recuerda que Kizashi no era ningún idiota para dejar algo valioso sin protección. Debemos dejar que ellos lo abran** -le dice para mirar junto a los demás al grupo de trabajadores que contrataron, ellos estaban asustados por el asunto de las maldiciones y todo eso.

 **Kakuzu: ¿creo que hay que escuchar al buen doctor Hidan?** -dice dándole la razón a Danzo.

 **Hidan: seguro que ellos lo hagan** -decía mientras dejaba la barra de acero a un lado.

Danzo le hacía señas a los trabajadores para que se acercaran e hicieran el trabajo, momentos después estaban tres trabajadores con una barra de acero cada uno tratando de forzar la pierda donde estaba el "Tesoro", el egiptólogo estaba emocionado y les decía que se apresuraban mientras que los vaqueros junto con Juugo observaban la situación sin imaginarse la sorpresa que se llevarían, de repente salió un polvo blanco a presión que cegó por un momento a los que estaban sacando el libro era acido mineral comprimido lo que empezó a derretir los cuerpos de los trabajadores mientras que los demás gritaban asustados ya que de no hacer sido por el egiptólogo a Hidan le hubiera pasado lo mismos.

Debajo de ellos estaba Sakura tratando de explicarle a Sasuke el asunto de la momificación y delante de ellos estaba Sasori jugando golf con las herramientas.

 **Sasuke: a ver si entendí les sacaban los órganos y los ponían todo en unas vasijas** -decía mientras limpiaba su rifle.

 **Sakura: y luego sacaban el corazón. ¿y saben cómo le sacaban él cerebro?** -decía para sentarse a lado se Sasuke.

 **Sasori: Sakura creo que hablo por los dos para decirte que no necesitamos saber eso** -le decía para luego ver que su hermana lo ignoro.

 **Sakura: tomaban unas tenazas a rojo vivo lo metían por la nariz le daban unas vueltas y lo sacaban por los orificios** -decía emocionada.

 **Sasuke: quiero decirles que si no salgo vivo de aquí no me apunten para ser momificado** -decía divertido sobre la momificación.

 **Sasori: igualmente mi amigo** -dice afirmando el comentario de sasuke para luego tirar una pierda en techo.

Después de eso cayo un objeto de gran tamaño casi del tamaño de una persona, pero por el impacto era más pesada, Sasori solo volteo para ver qué era lo que cayo, los demás estaban impactados.

 **Sakura: dios santo, e su sarcófago, sepultado en la base de Anubis, debió a ver sido alguien importante o hizo algo muy pero muy feo.** -dice impresionada mientras se acercaba al sarcófago.

Mientras que con nuestro oloroso amigo Deidara aún estaba quitando las piezas decorativas de la pared.

 **Deidara: una más** -dice mientras agarraba con avaricia.

Y esa "una más" se convertiría en su perdición, ya que no se dio cuenta que cayo, pero no a su mochila, la pieza decorativa cayo a la arena, pero de repente empezó a moverse como si algo estuviera vivo dentro de eso y de repente salió un pequeño insecto tal vez inofensivo o tal vez no. El escarabajo se metió dentro del zapato de Deidara, el solo se quedó observando, pero después sintió algo que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro, muy asustado empezó a golpearse en el cuerpo, pero el escarabajo ya iba directo al corazón, Deidara solo veía como un pequeño bulto recorría todo su cuerpo hasta que llego a su corazón y luego se fue directo a su cerebro donde se lo comería muy lentamente causándole el peor dolor que jamás haya conocido en su vida.

En otro lado estaba Sakura limpiando la arena del sarcófago.

 **Sasori: ¿y bien quién es nuestro amigo que esta adentro?** -mientras le preguntaba a Sakura la cual leía la escritura que estaba en él sarcófago.

 **Sakura: "él no debe ser nombrado"** -contestando la pregunta y sigue viendo el sarcófago, luego Sasuke soplo una pequeña imagen.

 **Sasuke: esta parece ser una cerradura** -dándose cuenta de algo y diciendo a los demás.

 **Sasori: quien quiera que haya sido no iba poder salir** -diciendo con miedo.

 **Sasuke: nos tomaría todo un mes abrirla sin la llave** -dice mientras observaba el sarcófago.

 **Sakura: es cierto, si eso era lo que estaba hablando** -dice mientras recordaba algo de lo que paso en el barco.

Sasuke y Sasori la miraron un poco confundidos mientras que ella corría para llegar a sus herramientas y traer consigo "la llave".

 **Sakura: el hombre del bote estaba hablando de esto cuando me ataco en mi habitación esto es lo que buscaba** -decía mientras les enseñaba "La llave" y se acerca al sarcófago.

Y lo ponía en la cerradura, de repente todos voltearon al escuchar el grito de Deidara, Sasuke solo saco su arma y se dirigió a investigar lo que le pasaba, Sakura y Sasori también lo siguieron claro sin olvidar la llave. En unos de los pasillos vieron a Deidara gritando y corriendo mientras que se agarraba la cabeza, el paso a lado de ellos mientras que aun corría a toda prisa y de repente su loca carrera termino al darse un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza con unos de los muros del lugar, los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que paso que solo se quedaron mirando el inerte cuerpo de Deidara.

Esa misma noche estaban todos reunidos en una fogata platicando de lo ocurrido sin imaginarse que tendrían visitas inesperadas.

 **Sakura: ¿qué crees que lo mato?** -diciendo mientras pensaba que le sucedió a Deidara.

 **Sasori: algunas ves los vistes comer** -dice dándole menos importancia.

Atrás de ellos aparecía Sasuke que venía de platicar con los vaqueros.

 **Sasuke: Parece que nuestros amigos los vaqueros no tuvieron suerte hoy, tres de sus hombres fueron "Derretidos"** -comentando a Sakura y Sasori.

 **Sakura: ¿Cómo paso eso?** -preguntando ya que no se lo podían creer.

 **Sasuke: con ácido mineral comprimido en una clase de trampa antigua** -diciendo para luego sentarse a lado de Sakura.

 **Sasori: tal vez este lugar si esta maldito** -después que dijo eso un viento casi apaga la fogata.

 **Sakura: o por dios santo no sean ridículos las maldiciones no existen** -diciendo mientras se los quedaban viendo.

 **Sasuke: ¿no cree en maldiciones?** -preguntado mientras atizaba el fuego para evitar que se apagara.

 **Sakura: claro que no, si puedo verla o tocarla entonces excite, en eso puedo creer** -diciendo muy confiada.

Sasuke tomo la escopeta del suelo y la recargo, mientras que Sasori agarraba la bolsa del fallecido Deidara y empezaba a buscar metió la mano sin imaginarse que hay dentro estaban los escarabajos, busco y busco cuando de repente sacón la mano a toda prisa y asusto a Sasuke y a Sakura ya que encontró una botella rota.

 **Sasori: sake de hace 20 años, jajaja era un tipo asqueroso, pero sí que tenía un buen gusto** -les dijo mostrando la botella en buen estado.

Sasori sin ningún tipo de modales se hecho la botella de un trago, mientras que Sasuke escucho el sonido de caballos, dejo la escopeta en manos de Sakura y fue a investigar para encontrase con…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 08 Ataque nocturno**

A los lejos Sasuke escucho el sonido de caballos, pero por la forma en que se puso cabe decir de saber de quien se trataba así que dejo a Sakura y Sasori mientras que iba a investigar si sus aceptaciones eran correctas así que le dejo su escopeta a Sakura para que se proteja "si sabe utilizarla".

 **Sasuke: esperen aquí, no se muevan de este lugar y de preferencia escóndanse** -decía mientras corría, Sakura como no entendía lo siguió.

 **Sasori: oyes de casualidad nuestro buen guía dijo que nos quedáramos en este lugar** -diciendo tratando de detener a su hermana.

De repente aparecieron muchos hombres en caballos todos encapuchados y listos para matar para así evitar una catástrofe mayor, todo era un caos se veía gente correr de un lado para otro, disparos, muertos por todas partes. Por un lado, estaba Sakura que no entendía que es lo que pasaba hasta que apareció atrás de ella un encapuchado ella por acto de reflejo disparo y le atino pero ella por la potencia del disparo calló de espaldas y de ahí no se paró se "hizo la muerta", por otro lado tenemos a Sasori quien aun con la botella en la mano empezó a dispararle a cuanto encapuchado se le pasaran en frente, de repente apareció Sasuke y se empino la botella de un trago pero el sonido de un caballo hizo que escupiera todo lo que tomo de cara de Juugo, Juugo y Sasori salieron huyendo tratando de salvar sus vidas mientras que el encapuchado se iba detrás de Sasori con espada.

 **Sasori: Uchiha aquí un poco de ayuda** -gritando desesperado porque lo iban a matar.

Sasuke lo vio y se lanzó contra el encapuchado haciendo que cayeran sobre una tienda, al encapuchado se le calló la capucha y por las marcas en el rostro se supo que eran medjays que venían a impedir que siguieran escarbando, el líder medjay tomo su espada listo para atacar a Sasuke pero él le disparo en la espalda y él la soltó pero detrás de él apareció otro medjay Sasuke le disparo pero esa fracción de segundos el líder medjay lo aprovecho saco otra espada que traía en su cintura y le quito la pistola Sasuke solo rodó para que no le diera una estocado en el pecho y tomo la dinamita que estaba a un lado de él y la encendió cuando el líder medjay se dio cuenta de esto supo que ya todo estaba perdido y no quiso sacrificar más gente.

 **Líder medjay: basta ya no derramaremos más sangre, pero tienen que irse para mañana o si no todos morirán. Solo tienen hasta mañana en la mañana** -dándole una advertencia a Sasuke.

Sasuke escucho la advertencia mientras que veía como se retiraban aquellos hombres en caballos y le cortaba la mecha a la dinamita, se dio la vuelta y vio a Sakura tirada en el suelo le quito la escopeta de las manos y la ayudo a levantarse.

 **Kakuzu: esa es la prueba de que la fortuna de Kizashi está bajo de la arena** -diciendo de repente.

 **Hidan: es su forma de protegerlo, pero ahora sabemos que es verdad y no nos iremos sin ella** -dice con valentía y decisión a su palabra.

 **Sasuke: no esos eran hombres del desierto valoran el agua no el oro, ellos protegen otra cosa** -dando un comentario para guardar su arma.

Pasando ese ataque Sasori ya estaba dormido, pero aun con la botella en la mano, por otro lado, tenemos a Sasuke y a Sakura que estaban platicando muy animadamente, Sasuke le estaba enseñando a Sakura la forma de tirar un buen golpe, pero cabe de decir que Sakura ya estaba más borracha que un trabajador público en día de pago.

 **Sasuke: bien Sakura, pero es hora de otro trago** -dijo pasándole la botella.

 **Sakura: al contrario de mi hermano Sasori yo sé cuándo decir "No"** -decía mientras que se empinaba la botella mientras Sasuke la observaba atentamente.

 **Sasuke: y al contrario de su hermano Sakura a ti no la entiendo** -dice para después darle un trago a la botella.

 **Sakura: lo sé. De seguro se pregunta qué es lo que hace un lugar como yo en una joven como esta** -con su voz quebraba por el sake que tomó.

 **Sasuke: si algo parecido pensaba** -diciendo con una sonrisa.

 **Sakura: Konoha está en mi sangre, sabe mi padre fue un famoso explorador y quería tanto a la tierra de Konoha que se casó con mi madre que era de Konoha y que además era muy valientes** -decía mientras contaba se agarraba un colgante que pertenecía a su familia.

 **Sakura: bueno ya se de su padre, de su madre y de su hermano, pero me pregunto ¿qué es lo que hace usted aquí?** -dijo dando un comentario.

Sakura **: oiga tal vez yo no sea una exploradora o una mujer intrépida o buscadora de tesoros o una experta en combate señor Uchiha** -dijo levantándose de sobre su lugar- **pero estoy orgullosa de los que soy mi amigo** -diciendo molesta por el comentario que hizo.

 **Sasuke: ¿y qué es usted entonces?** -dice después escuchar aquel discurso y de no tratarse de reírse.

 **Sakura: una orgullosa bibliotecaria** -dijo deprimida para volver a sentarse.

Sasuke solo la miro mientras que le sonreí por ese comentario

 **Sakura: y ahora señor Uchiha voy a besarlo de la misma forma en la que me besos en la prisión** -dice mientras se inclinó delante de él.

 **Sasuke: solo llámeme Sasuke** -dijo viéndola muy cerca de él.

Sakura se acercó poco a poco a la cara de Sasuke, él también se acercaba, pero antes de que se besaran Sakura cayo dormida y lo dejos con los labios preparados.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 09 El descubrimiento del libro y de la momia**

En la mañana siguiente estaba el grupo de vaqueros y el arqueólogo Danzo acompañados con unos trabajadores sacando un cofre con contenido desconocido, ya cuando lo pudieron sacar se acercó el arqueólogo, pero había otros que ya estaban desesperados por saber qué es lo que contenía el cofre.

 **Danzo: este cofre tiene una maldición** -decía mientras se acercaba al cofre.

 **Kisame: esas son estupideces** -decía todo escéptico a eso de las maldiciones.

 **Danzo: ¡cuidado Kisame! Lo que fue maldito en el pasado es más fuerte ahora** -decía mientras lo agarraba del pecho.

 **Kisame: si si como sea pero que es lo que dice** -dijo alegarse de Danzo enojado.

 **Danzo: amon mantuc alal cami (La muerte llegara a quien se atreve abrir este cofre)** -después que dijo esa palabra de repente como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas se escucharon ruidos por todos lados.

Se pudo sentir un aire que calaba los huesos son esas pruebas los trabajadores huyendo, pero Juugo trato de convencerlos de que fueran de ese lugar.

 **Juugo: ¡No debemos estar aquí! Eso no es bueno** -dijo, pero nadie le hizo caso.

 **Danzo: aquí dice "Existe uno el inmortal que cumpliendo la ley sagrada de consumar esta maldición…"** -dijo mientras se detenía para seguir traduciendo.

 **Kizame: entonces hagamos que nadie regrese de los muertos** -dijo mientras caminaba en círculos.

 **Danzo: …El matara a los que habrá este cofre y devorara sus órganos y sus fluidos y al hacer esto se regenerara y entonces será el revivido, pero una gran plaga llegara a esta tierra.** -terminando de traducir la escritura del cofre.

Kisame: bueno no nos iremos con las manos vacías después de venir hasta aquí y asustamos por una estúpida maldición que ya no tiene vigencia -dijo sin tomar la importancia de maldición.

 **Juugo: ¡sacrilegio!** -dijo tan asustado por escuchar esa advertencia fue echándose para atrás y repitiendo una y otra vez hasta que se echó a correr dejando a los demás con asombro.

 **Kisame: supersticioso, estúpido, imbécil** -dijo insultando y viendo por donde se fue Juugo.

Por otro lado, tenemos al grupo de Sakura ya que estaban ocupados en saber quién era el que estaba encerrado en el sarcófago.

 **Sakura: ¡Que emoción! Había soñado con esto desde que era una mi niña** -dijo muy emocionada y feliz.

 **Sasuke: enserio soñabas con estas cosas** -dijo con cara de horror.

Sakura no le contesto, pero observo detenidamente el sarcófago y noto que había algo escrito.

 **Sakura: miren aquí hay una escritura quien quiera que esté aquí no solo fue condenado en esta vida sino en la siguiente** -dijo impresionada.

Sasori solo escuchaba todas las cosas que decía su hermana mientras que buscaba entre su ropa la "llave" para abrir el cofre.

 **Sasori: si Sakura eso es muy conmovedor, pero veamos quien esta adentro** -dijo para después acercase al sarcófago.

Sasori le dio unas cuentas vueltas a la llave y se escuchó un sonido de algo que habría ya listo esto entre Sasuke y el jalaron la tapa del sarcófago Sakura que tenía una cara de emoción por saber cómo se vería una momia de 3000 años de antigüedad, jalaron la tapa hasta que…hasta que…al fin pudieron quitar la tapa, pero Sakura se llevó el susto de su vida al ver la momia con esa expresión de dolor en su rostro.

 **Sakura: como odio cuando hacen eso** -dijo eso quejándose.

 **Sasuke: Sakura debe verse así o no** -preguntando ya que estaba sorprendido por la apariencia de la momia.

 **Sakura: ¡no! Nunca en mi vida había visto una momia como esta, él está aún…aún…** -dijo pensando en la palabra correcta para describir la momia.

 **Sasori/Sasuke: ¡jugoso!** -dijo con expresión de asco.

 **Sakura: si esa es la palabra indicada, debe tener más de 3000 años no debe verse así, pero aun parece que está en estado de descomposición** -dijo mientras revisaba con detalle a la momia.

 **Sasuke: ¿y dime qué opinas de esto?** -dijo llamando la atención de Sakura ya que él vio algo apuntando en el sarcófago.

 **Sakura: estas marcas fueron hechas por la uñas** -dijo mientras pasaba su mano en las marcas- **quien quiera que haya sido en su vida fue sepultado vivo y además dejo un mensaje** -dijo dándose cuenta en una parte del sarcófago- **"La muerte es solo el comienzo"** -después que escucharon eso todos voltearon en dirección a la momia y se quedaron mirando con cierto miedo.

Por otro lado, está el grupo de vaqueros que después de abrir el cofre encontraron un libro de color negro.

 **Danzo: ¡entonces es cierto! De verdad existe el libro de los muertos** -dijo sorprendido por su descubrimiento.

 **Kisame: "libro" a quién le importa un estúpido libro yo quiero saber dónde está el tesoro** -dijo desesperado.

Danzo no le hizo caso al comentario que hizo kisame ya que había encontrado algo más importante que el oro mismo, hasta que Hidan le dio una patada al sarcófago y había un compartimiento secreto que guardaba adentro las vasijas sagradas.

 **Danzo: ahí está su tesoro caballeros** -dijo para después ver a los vaqueros acercase a las vasijas sagrada emocionados.

 **Kakuzu: eso si es de valor** -dijo con avaricia y emoción.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10 La resurrección de la momia**

Ese mismo día después de los interesantes encuentros de nuestros grupos, estaba Danzo tratando de abrir el libro de los muertos, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos el arqueólogo, pero solo le dijo mientras que se retiraba dónde estaba su grupo.

 **Sakura: necesita una llave para abrir ese libro** -termino de decir para seguir caminando hasta la fogata.

En la fogata estaban Sasuke, Sasori y Juugo no estaban haciendo nada hasta que aparecieron los "vaqueros" que solo les hicieron notar lo que habían encontrado.

 **Hidan: oye Uchiha cuanto crees que nos pueden dar por estas baratijas** -dijo mientras mostraba las vasijas.

 **Kakuzu: escuchamos que descubrieron una momia** -decía con burla en su voz.

 **Kisame: si se la llevan tal vez la vendan como carne para perro** -dijo burlándose de ellos.

Sasuke solo se rio por esos comentarios, hasta que llego Sakura que traía algo en las manos y se los mostró mientras que se sentaba.

 **Sakura: esto son esqueletos de escarabajos, carnívoro, encontré algunos en el sarcófago de nuestro nuevo amigo, estos insectos pueden permanecer vivos durante años comiendo la carne de un cadáver, por desgracias nuestro amigo aún estaba vivo cuando empezaron a comérselo** -dijo para sorprender a todos los presentes.

 **Sasuke: entonces alguien lo enterró vivo y dejaron que se lo comieran muy lentamente, que mal para él le habrá dolido cuando se lo estaban comiendo** -diciendo con ironía.

 **Sasori: de seguro no era alguien muy popular, por cierto ¿quién es nuestro amigo?** -preguntando ya que tenía algunas dudas.

 **Sasuke: ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor quiso tener un romance con la prometida del faraón on no le creen** -dijo con risa y burla.

Sakura escuchó atentamente lo que dijo Sasuke, pero parecía que en parte era verdad, pero no muy acertado.

 **Sakura: de acuerdo a mi investigación nuestro amigo sufrió el "Hom-da", era la peor maldición egipcia, esta maldición solo se utilizaba encontrar de los blasfemos, en toda mi investigación nunca supe que esta maldición fuera ejecutada** -dijo muy desconcentra por lo que había descubierto.

 **Sasuke: era una terrible maldición** -dijo impresionado.

 **Sakura: es cierto, pero jamás la usaban por que le tenían miedo, está escrito que si a la persona que se le ejecuto con el "Hom-dan" alguna vez es revivido llegarían las 10 grandes plagas de Egipto junto con su despertar** -dijo causándole miedo a todos los presentas.

Más tarde estaban todos durmiendo menos una bibliotecaria curiosa, ella fue a "pedir prestado" al arqueólogo el libro negro de los muertos ya que ella tenía la llave, tomo el libro y se dirigió a donde estaba su guía Sasuke durmiendo, pero no estaba durmiendo.

 **Sasuke: sabes que a eso se le llama robar** -dijo mientras abría un ojo.

 **Sakura: según tú y mi hermano a eso se le llama "pedir prestado"** -dijo buscando la llave para luego sentarse.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama improvisada y se acercó a donde estaba Sakura con la llave y el libro.

 **Sasuke: creí que el libro de Amun-ra era de oro** -le pregunto, pero aún con la escopeta en la mano.

 **Sakura: está hecho de oro "esto" es otra cosa, estoy segura que es el libro de los muertos** -dijo mientras observaba el libro.

 **Sasuke: el libro de la muerte estás muy segura que quiere jugar con "eso"** -dijo ya que estaba inseguro por jugar con algo que desconocen.

 **Sakura: solo es un libro y además a nadie le ha pasado nada por leer un libro** -dijo para luego colocar la llave en el libro.

Cuando Sakura abrió el libro se sintió una fuerte brisa de aire que casi apaga la fogata, ellos estaban impresionados.

 **Sasuke: desde que estamos aquí eso pasa con frecuencia, ¿y qué dice él libro?** -dijo acercándose un poco más a Sakura.

Sakura empezó a leer un poco sin imaginarse que con ese poco despertaría a una criatura monstruosa.

 **Sakura: Amon-ra Amon-de- habla de la noche y del día, Suei a aiarun motus in mai tu paia inmant tudispink su ie atue atue atue** -cuando termino de decir esto desde adentro se escuchó el despertar de la bestia.

 **Danzo: pero que has hecho no de vistes leer ese libro** -dijo gritando y levantándose.

Y de repente se sintió una fuerte brisa, los camellos se empezaron asustar, se empezó escuchar un ruido como el de millones de aleteos juntos y eso hizo que todos se levantaran, vieron directo a la entrada y eran millones de langostas que se acercaban a ellos, ellos solo corrieron por no ser alcanzados por esa plaga, menos uno Danzo.

 **Danzo: ¿qué es lo que hemos hecho?** -dijo para quedarse ahí mientras algunas langostas lo cubrían.

Nuestros grupo salió a protegerse dentro de las excavaciones para no ser alcanzados por las langostas, corrieron y corrieron hasta que Kakuzu tropezó y se le cayeron los lentes, todos estaban corriendo hasta que apareció Juugo hasta lo último y piso los lentes de Kakuzu, el solo escucho el sonido al romperse y trato de forzar su vista para poder ver un poco, iba a ciegas en la oscuridad del lugar, hasta que escuchó sonidos desconocidos en alguna parte de este tenebroso lugar, volteo para todos lados para saber dónde disparar, hasta que fue muy tarde sintió la gélida respiración de "ALGO" detrás de él solo volteo lentamente para encontrarse con la criatura ya que con lo poco que veía y lo cerca que estaba lo identifico muy bien, la criatura lo agarro de la cabeza y con su mano le arranco la lengua de una fuerte tirón, después le quito los ojos y se los puso ahora la criatura ya podía ver y hablar solo le quedaba absorber los demás parte de Kakuzu.

En otra parte el grupo ya se había divido estaba le grupo de Sasuke y compañía que estaban en uno de los pasajes hasta que un temblor los detuvo y vieron con asombro que en el sueño se empezó a formar una especie de nido de hormigas y de ahí salieron millones de escarabajos carnívoros que empezaron a perseguirlos ellos solo corrieron para evitar ser comidos muy lentamente y dolorosamente, Sasuke trataba de alejarlas con los disparos de su escopeta pero no funcionaba corrieron hasta que llegaron a una habitación en donde había columnas donde podrían saltar y así evitar a los escarabajos.

 **Sasuke: salten a las columnas ahora** -dijo para luego saltar a la columna.

Todos saltaron y vieron cómo millones de escarabajos pasaban frente a ellos, Sakura se recargo en una pared y se fue de espalda ya que había caído en una trampa, cuando el peligro paso Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba, ella apareció dentro del recinto, pero para su alivio ahí estaba Kakuzu.

 **Sakura: o que bien que está aquí señor Kakuzu me estaba empezando asustar, perdí a todos y…** -sin terminar de hablar.

Kakuzu se dio la vuelta y Sakura se asustó por lo que vio ya que no tenía ni ojos ni lengua, pero se asustó más cuando la momia que habían encontrado estaba parada delante de ella, Sakura solo pudo gritar y hacerse para atrás.

 **Sakura: por favor ayúdeme** -dijo tratando de pedirle ayuda a Kakuzu.

La momia volteo a ver Kakuzu la forma tan patética en que se arrastraba para no ser atacado por la momia,

 **Momia: Karintunamon** -dijo volteándola a ver.

En otro lado estaba Sasori y Sakura trataba de abrir la trampa por donde entro Sakura hasta que apareció Hidan.

 **Hidan: ¡corran muchachos! ¡salgan de aquí!** -dijo gritando desesperadamente.

Y atrás de ellos empezaron a verse los escarabajos carnívoros, corrieron, pero hubo uno que no corrió con tanta suerte se tropezó y los escarabajos lo alcanzaron y se lo comieron hasta dejarlo solo los huesos y la ropa.

 **Sasuke: ¡vámonos! ¡vámonos!** -dijo a Sasori ya que sabía que era tarde.

En otra parte estaba la momia que se acercaba muy lentamente a Sakura quien estaba confundiendo con su novia Karintunamon.

 **Momia: Karintunamon, Karintunamon, Karintunamon, princesa mía, ven conmigo** -decía mientras le extendía su cadavérica mano para que ella la tomara.

De repente apareció Sasuke por uno de los pasillos.

 **Sasuke: aquí estabas, deja de jugar a las escondidas quieras ¡vámonos de aquí!** -le dijo a Sakura sin aún darse cuenta de la momia.

Ella no le hacía caso estaba mirando a la momia, Sasuke volteo y se llevó el susto de su vida al ver a la momia que descubrieron caminando, la momia iba con toda la intención de atacar a Sasuke hasta que aparecía Sasori acompañado de Kisame y Hidan y se llevaron también un susto al ver un cadáver ambulante, la momia grito y Sasuke también lo hizo solo para imitarlo y después le disparo en el abdomen, la momia cayo y todos salieron corriendo.

 **Sasori: vieron eso el cadáver estaba caminado** -dijo a todos mientras aun corrían.

Corrieron y corrieron mientras que la momia se recuperaba y miraba por el lugar donde se habían ido, hasta que salieron y fueron

 **Líder medjay: les dijo que se fueron o morirían, pero se negaron, ahora podemos morir todos en paz por liberar a la criatura a la que hemos temido durante 3000 años** -dijo muy enojado e intranquilo.

 **Sasuke: tranquilo ya lo maté** -dijo muy confiando de sí mismo.

 **Líder medjay: no hay arma mortal que pueda matar esta criatura, no es de este mundo** -termino de decir para hacerse a aún lado para mostrarle como quedo su amigo Kakuzu, todos lo miraron por no tener ojos ni lengua.

 **Kisame: son unos malditos** -dijo molesto y pensando que fueron ellos que hicieron eso a Kakuzu.

 **Hidan: ¿qué le hicieron?** -les decía igual que molesto y pensando lo mismo que Kisame.

 **Líder medjay: solo lo salvamos antes de que la criatura terminara con su vida, ahora váyanse antes de que terminar con ustedes. Ahora tenemos que ir a cazar y ver la forma de cómo lo mataremos** -termino de decir para bajar de su caballo.

 **Sasuke: ¡ya te dije que lo extermine!** -dijo con fastidio mientras cargaba su arma.

 **Líder medjay: escúchame bien, esto que despertaron es portadora de muerte, jamás comerá, jamás dormirá y nunca podrás detenerla** -termino de decir muy molesto y para luego darse la vuelta y entrar al recinto.

Adentro del recinto aún estaba Juugo dando vueltas por el lugar, pero nunca imagino lo que encontraría, hasta que ya lo tenía de frente, el solo retrocedió y saco un montón de símbolos religiosos, primero saco una cruz y empezó a orar para que ese ente se marchara como no funciono saco una imagen tibetana como tampoco funciono saco una imagen judía y empezó a decir una oración en ese idioma.

 **Momia: chabeingen (El idioma de los esclavos), jumeira heme moderas no poc (puedes servirme)** -termino de decir para no hacerle nada- **uajas sim (y tu recompensa) ierantu rim (será inmensa)** -le decía a Juugo para luego sacar algo de oro.

 **Juugo: mi príncipe** -dijo anonadado por la cantidad de oro que saco.

 **Momia: aira curu no soro acaro (¿Dónde están los otros jarros sagrados?)** -diciendo mientras le mostraba unos de los jarrones a Juugo.

En la superficie estaban todos ya listos para regresar y salir de ese lugar lo más rápido que podían y a sus espaldas se escuchó un grito de rabia por no tener los jarrones sagrados, recorrieron y recorrieron hasta que llegaron a Konoha para ser más específicos a un fuerte ya que ahí ni los Medjay podrían entrar y estarían seguros hasta que se fueran, a lo lejos se veía que se acercaba una gran tormenta.

En una habitación estaba Sakura y Sasuke discutiendo sobre lo que acaba de pasar y el solo quería salir de ese lugar más rápido posible junto con ella, mientras que metía toda su ropa en una maleta sin que ella le diera permiso de hacerlo.

 **Sasuke: no que no creías en maldiciones y en este tipo de cosas** -decía mientras metía sus cosas desesperadamente.

 **Sakura: bueno en encuentro del 3 tipo con una momia de 3000 años cambia a cualquier persona** -decía para agarrar algunos libros sacándolos de su maleta.

 **Sasuke: olvídalo salimos por la puerta, bajamos por las escaletas y nos vamos de aquí** -diciendo muy fastidiando porque veía que Sakura sacaba las cosas de su maleta.

 **Sakura: ¡no! No nos vamos hasta que hayamos detenido a esa momia que nosotros pusimos en circulación después de tanto tiempo** -decía mientras sacaba más de su maleta y quedaba enfrente de Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: nosotros eso me suena a muchos además yo no leí ese libro no te dije que no jugaras con él y me hace caso "no"** -le dijo demasiado molesto con ella.

 **Sakura: claro que si o quiero detenerla** -le dijo igual enojada y determinada a detener a la momia.

 **Sakura: así como lo harás si no recuerdo aquel hombre dijo que no hay ningún arma mortal que pueda detenerlo** -dijo recordando las palabras de líder medjay.

 **Sakura: entonces tendremos que buscar las armas para los inmortales** -dijo en forma de sarcasmo.

 **Sasuke: ahí está de nuevo el "tendremos" -** dijo fastidiado ya que él no quería ver con nada de esto que está pasando.

 **Sakura: oyes escúchame tendremos que hacer algo** -le decía a Sasuke antes de que cerrar la maleta y aplastarle los dedos con ella- **también porque una vez que esta criatura se regenera destruirá toda la tierra** -le decía mientras lo miraba con los brazos cruzado.

 **Sasuke: y ese es mi problema** -dijo con indiferencia a las palabras de Sakura.

 **Sakura: bueno es un problema de todos** -decía para que les diera importancia a sus palabras.

 **Sasuke: Sakura te agradezco que me hayas salvado mi vida en la prisión, pero cuando firme acorde llevarle y traerte de vuelta se acabó fin de la historia, contrato terminado** -termino decir sin medir sus palabras.

 **Sakura: eso es lo que soy para ti un contrato** -dijo ya que estaba dolida por esas palabras.

 **Sasuke: bueno puedes irte conmigo en este momento o puedes quedarte aquí para salvar el mundo. ¿qué va a pasar?** -le termino de decir para esperar su respuesta.

 **Sakura: me quedare** -dijo con afirmación en su voz.

Sasuke estaba molesto por la actitud de Sakura que solo salió por la puerta dejando a Sakura sola con sus pensamientos, en el bar estaba Sarutobi un piloto retirado contándoles sus penas a una mujer gorda.

 **Sarutobi: soy el último de la fuerza aérea enviado aquí, todos mis amigos murieron en el cielo y fueron enterrado en la arena** -dijo y de repente se topó con Sasuke y lo saludo- **sabes Sasuke desde que acabo la guerra no ha habido un solo reto que este a mi altura** -le decía mientras le contaba sus penas.

 **Sasuke: si, pero hoy todos tenemos nuestros problemas no Sarutobi** -le decía para luego darle unas palmadas en los hombros.

 **Sarutobi: estoy seguro que hubiera deseando morir en los cielos y llenarme de fuego y gloria, en lugar de estar aquí pudriendo y aburriéndome** -termino de decir y después se tomó la copa que tenía Sasori y se lo tomo de un trago, luego se retiró.

 **Sasuke: Dime una cosa tu hermana siempre ha sido así** -le preguntaba a Sasori.

Antes de que contestara apareció Hidan y Kisame quejando sobre le lentitud de la salida del barco.

 **Hidan: bueno ya todos empacamos y el estúpido barco no sale hasta mañana en la mañana** -decía demasiado irritado y desesperado por salir de ese lugar.

 **Sasori: veo que tienes la cola entre las patas** -les decía a los vaqueros.

 **Hidan: si puedes decir lo que quieras, pero a ti no te va a perseguir una momia de 3000 años** -le decía muy preocupado.

 **Sasuke: ¿cómo esta su amigo?** -les preguntaba a los vaqueros.

 **Kizame: no tiene ni ojos ni lengua tampoco, ¿tu cómo estarías?** -decía desesperado y triste por lo que le paso a Kakuzu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11 Regeneración Parte 01**

En una habitación del fuerte se encontraba al ahora ciego y mudo Kakuzu acompañado de dos extraños para él, Kakuzu iba a saludar de mano a la persona que estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente hasta que otra mano lo detuvo antes de que lo tocara Juugo mientras que tiraba una taza de café de la mesa.

 **Juugo: al príncipe Suigetsu no le gusta que lo toquen, pero él está agradecido con usted ya que usted él puede ver y hablar** -dijo causándole miedo a Kakuzu con eso ya que sabía que la momia era quien le quito los ojos y la lengua- **pero el necesita muchos más, el príncipe Suigetsu debe acabar su trabajo y llevar acabo la maldición de que ustedes desataron al abrir el sarcófago del libro** -termino de decir para alejarse de Kakuzu.

Mientras esto pasaba en el bar estaba Sasuke, Sasori y Hidan tomándose unos tragos para la despedida, pero cuando se lo tomaron no solo ellos si no todos en el bar lo escupieron inmediatamente ya que tenía un sabor desagradable un sabor a…

 **Sasuke: sangre** -dijo para que después ver como la fuente se tornaba de color sangre.

 **Sasori: y los ríos y mares de Egipto se tomaron rojos, era como sangre** -dijo recordando una de las plagas de Egipto.

 **Sasuke: la momia está aquí** -dijo muy asustado saliendo a buscar a Sakura.

En otro lado estaba Sakura leyendo un libro para "Encontrar" la forma de detener a la momia, el cielo estaba tronando como si fuera a llover, de repente apareció Sasuke.

 **Sakura: a con que a un estas aquí** -dijo sorprendida por encontrar todavía a Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: bueno surgió un problema y…** -pero antes de terminar la oración se escuchó otro trueno.

Ellos voltearon y del cielo empezaron a caer meteoritos, cayeron en todas partes y algunos cayeron dentro del fuerte quemando todo a su paso ya sea personas o palmeras afuera caían en los edificios, cuando estaban a salvo venia bajando Juugo de las escales cuando vio que estaba Sasuke se volteó y empezó a correr escaleras arriba pero ya era tarde Sasuke lo había visto el solo lo agarro pero antes de preguntarle un gran rugido se escuchó escaleras arriba esto lo aprovecho Juugo para escapar y Sasuke desenfundo su arma para disparar en cualquier caso, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron juntos a la habitación que era de Kakuzu y lo que vieron los impresiono, el cuerpo de Kakuzu estaba seco, pero se impresionaron más al ver la momia enfrente suyo regenerándose ahora tenía más tejido muscular.

 **Sasuke: estamos en serios problemas** -termino de decir para desenfundar su otra pistola.

Sasuke empezó a disparar con las dos armas sin causarle ningún daño a la momia que se acercaba a paso largo a Sasuke, por la puerta entraron Sasori seguido de Hidan y Kizame, ellos ya tenían sus armas listas para disparar, pero antes de que dispararan la momia ya estaba cerca de Sasuke y de un empujón lo aventó en dirección de los demás, la momia miro para donde estaba Sakura.

 **Momia: engutin no manum (tú me salvaste del mundo de los muertos) engagtin (gracias)** -le dijo a Sakura mientras le agarraba un mechón de su cabello.

Y antes de que se acercara a besarla se escuchó el sonido del piano, la momia volteo y vio que era un gato, salió aterrorizado de la habitación y se hizo un torbellino de arena mostrando la figura de la momia y salió por una ventana abierta y luego cerrándola detrás de él, los demás se incorporaban.

 **Sasuke: no sé ustedes, pero estamos en serios muy serios problemas** -le dijo a los demás mientras veía por donde se fue la momia.

Más tarde se dirigieron todos al museo del Cairo para encontrar las respuestas de cómo detener a la momia, cuando llegaron vieron a Jiraya acompañado del líder medjay, los demás desenfundaron sus armas para dispararles al menos movimiento esto lo vio Jiraya.

 **Jiraya: ¿quieren saber qué es lo que paso o piensan solo disparar?** -luego todos guardaron sus armas.

 **Sasuke: después de lo que he visto hoy prefiero tomar el camino de la fe** -termino de decir ya que ahora si creían en las maldiciones.

Ya todos reunidos les empezó a contarles, pero no sin antes decirle el nombre del líder medjay su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki y es el protector de Hamunaptra.

 **Jiraya: somos parte de una vieja asociada secreta, durante 3000 años hemos protegido la cuidad de los muertos, juramos al mundo entero que haríamos hasta lo imposible para evitar el despertar del sacerdote Suigetsu** -les decías el relato a todos

 **Naruto: y ahora por su culpa hemos fallado** -dijo con desesperación y enojo con todos ellos.

 **Sakura: ¿Y creen que esto justifica que gente inocente muera?** -dijo no muy convencida y molesta, recordando las veces que fueron atacados por ello.

 **Jiraya: para detener esta criatura déjame pensarlo** -dijo haciéndose el pensativo.

 **Jiraya/Naruto: Siiiiiii** -dijeron convencidos en su respuesta.

Sakura estaba muy consciente de lo que acaba de pasar.

 **Sasuke: yo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no le gustan los gatos?** -dijo haciendo una pregunta media tonta, pero a lo mejor serviría de algo.

 **Jiraya: los gatos son guardianes del inframundo, les temerá hasta que se sienta regenerado** -dijo sorprendidos con eso tal vez tenían una oportunidad.

 **Kisame: y saben cómo se regenerará** -dijo arruinado todo.

 **Hidan: matando a todos los que abrieron el cofre y dejándonos totalmente secos** -dijo muy preocupado y con miedo.

Por otro lado, estaba Sasori montado en una carroza con la imagen de Kizashi I aún lado, él estaba jugando con un arco hasta que Sakura lo vio.

 **Sakura: Sasori deja de estar jugando, esto es serio -** dijo muy seria y pensando sobre algo que le paso en sus encuentros con le momia- **cuando lo vi vivo en Hamunaptra el me llamo Karintunamon y luego en la habitación de Kakuzu el trato de besarme** -dijo muy confundida por esos sucesos.

Jiraya y Naruto estaban sorprendidos ya que esos les darían algo de tiempo.

 **Jiraya: el amor de Suigetsu por Karintunamon fue maldecido por lo que se ve aún sigue enamorado de ella después de tanto tiempo** -explicándole la razón a Sakura.

 **Sakura: bueno eso es muy romántico no lo dudo ¿pero ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo todo eso?** -dijo ya que no entendía nada mientras que los demás escuchaban en silencio.

 **Naruto: parece que una vez más quiere sacarla del mundo de los muertos** -contestando ya que él conocía sobre eso.

 **Jiraya: por lo que veo si y parece que ya escogió a su sacrificio humano** -dijo para luego voltear él y Naruto donde estaba Sakura asustada.

 **Sasori: tienes mala suerte hermana** -dijo con lastima por su hermana.

 **Jiraya: al contrario, eso nos da el tiempo necesario para matar Suigetsu y regresarlo al mundo de los muerto** -dijo para darle un poco de esperanza a todos.

Naruto volteo al cielo y vio que se estaba formando un eclipse de sol, los demás también.

 **Sasori: y entonces el levanto sus manos al cielo y la tierra de Konoha se cubrió de oscuridad** -dijo recordado sobre otra de las plagas de Konoha.

El eclipse cubrió toda Konoha, pero en una habitación del fuerte estaban todos reunidos tratando de ver como detener todo eso.

 **Sakura: debemos evitar que se regenere ¿quién diablos abrió ese cofre?** -dijo para voltear a ver a los vaqueros.

 **Hidan: estábamos Kakuzu, Kisame y yo** -dijo haciendo memoria de ese día.

 **Kisame: y el arqueólogo Danzo** -dijo recordando la otra persona que faltaba.

Sasuke estaba parado en la ventana viendo el eclipse.

 **Sasuke: ¿y qué hay de mi amigo Juugo?** -le preguntando ya que sabía que Juugo estaba con ellos durante la excavación.

 **Kisame: nada el salió gritando que no debíamos abrirlo** -dijo con burla ya que en sus pensamientos Juugo fue inteligente que ellos.

 **Hidan: si él fue más listo** -dijo afirmando lo que Kisame pensó.

 **Sasuke: no me he de extrañar a si actúa el** -dijo ya que el más que nadie sabía con era Juugo.

 **Sakura: hay que hallar al arqueólogo antes de que la momia lo atrape y se regenere** -dijo ya que no había más que hacer por ellos.

 **Sasuke: excelente idea** -dijo de acuerdo con esa idea- **pero tú te quedas los más vienen conmigo** -dijo señalando a Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke dijo eso ninguno estaba de acuerdo y empezaron a reclamarle hasta que cargo a Sakura y la se iba a su habitación, Sakura no estaba muy contenta con eso.

 **Sakura: ¡!Uchiha! que estás haciendo, Sasori ayúdame, Uchiha** -dijo reclamándole y pidiendo ayuda a su hermano.

 **Sasori: lo lamento Sakura, pero es un poco alto para mí** -dijo mientras veía la pelea entre los dos ya que él no se quería meter con el Uchiha.

 **Sakura: Sasori eres un cobarde por no ayúdame** -dijo muy molesta con su hermano.

Y dicho esto Sasuke salió de la habitación dejando encerrada a Sakura y sus gritos y reclamos con ella, cuando cerro con llave agarro a Kisame.

 **Sasuke: esta puerta no se abre hasta que yo llegue, ella no debe salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, entendido** -dijo dándole una advertencia y soltándolo de la camisa.

Ya dejando todo en orden es decir dejando a Sakura encerrada y protegida por Hidan y Kisame ahora irían en búsqueda del arqueólogo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

 **Sasuke: vámonos Sasori hay trabajo que hacer** -dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

 **Sasori: yo pensaba quedarme aquí en el fuerte y reconocerlo si apareciera por aquí** -dijo mientras se sentaba.

 **Sasuke: ¡AHORA!** -gritando demasiado enojado por su actitud de cobarde.

 **Sasori: ya voy ya voy** -dijo rendido sin ganas se levantó del sillón iba atas de Sasuke.

Las calles del fuerte estaban desiertas y silenciosas ni un alma había en ese lugar solo la oscuridad, pero ese silencio fue roto por una persona era el egiptólogo Danzo quien caminaba con miedo por eses calles aun con el libro en mano y un jarrón sagrado entre manos, de repente se escucharon pasos, voces y cosas que se caían, el solo volteaba de un lado a otro sin encontrar nada sospechoso, él se volteó y atrás de él apareció una sombra que se cubría que se cubría todo lo seguía por cada paso quedaba.

En otro lado, más precisamente en una de las habitaciones del fuerte estaba Juugo revolviendo todo tratando de encontrar algo hasta que apareció Sasuke y Sasori.

 **Sasori: mira a quién tenemos aquí déjame adivinar te toca limpieza hoy** -le dijo con burla ya que sabía que estaba al lado de la momia.

Juugo trato de correr a la ventana, pero aventó una silla a la zona de las piernas lo derribo.

 **Sasori: ¡qué puntería!** -dijo alagando a Sasuke.

Sasuke se acercó a Juugo y lo ayudo a levantarse y lo azoto a un lado de la pared.

 **Sasuke: parece que viniste del desierto con un "nuevo amigo" no es así Juugo** -le dijo en forma de burla.

 **Juugo: "Amigo" tú eres mi único amigo** -dijo muy nervioso.

A Sasuke no le gusto esta respuesta y lo aventó encima de un escritorio y siguió con su "interrogatorio."

 **Sasuke: ¿qué diablos estás haciendo con esa momia Juugo? Que es lo que ganaras tú** -dijo muy molesto y cansado de todo eso.

 **Juugo: es mejor estar en manos del diablo que ponerse en su camino, pero mientras le sirva a "EL" será inmune** -dijo con mucho miedo y nervioso.

 **Sasuke: ¿inmune a qué?** -le pregunto ya que no tenía una respuesta rapida lo volvió aventar contra la otra pared.

 **Juugo: pisaca alata (a su maldición)** -dijo en otro idioma para que así no entendieran.

 **Sasuke: ¿qué dijiste?** -le pregunto ya que no había entendido lo que dijo.

 **Juugo: no quiero decírtelo, pero mejor golpéame a tu antojo** -dijo en forma de burla.

Sasuke ya no aguanto más y lo llevo en dirección a un ventilado de techo y lo levanto, pero antes le dijo que digiera todo lo que sabe o tendría un nuevo corte de cabello.

 **Sasuke ¿qué es lo que estabas buscando aquí y trata de no mentir? -** le dijo mientras lo alejaba un poco del ventilador y estar frente a frente.

 **Juugo: el libro negro que el arqueólogo encontró en el sarcófago, me dijo que vale lo que pesa en oro** -dijo mintiendo para zafarme de la situación.

 **Sasori: ¿para qué quiere el libro?** -preguntaba mientras se acerba, ya que todavía Juugo aun siendo sostenido por Sasuke con las aspas del ventilador arriba de él.

 **Juugo: vamos no lo sé** -dijo ya fastidiado con todo esto.

A Sasuke no le gusto eso, pero lo levanto más.

 **Juugo: él quiere resucitar a su novia muerta, pero eso es todo el solo quiere el libro, juro solo quiere el libro** -dijo soltando toda la sopa en relación de lo que quería la momia.

Sasuke sabía que no era toda la información, faltaba algo más y lo alzo más cerca del ventilador hasta casi rozándolo.

 **Juugo: y tu hermana, pero solo eso** -dijo para voltear a ver a Sasori.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12 Regeneración Parte 02**

Pero antes de que Sasuke siguiera con sus preguntas afuera se escuchó un horrible grito, Juugo aprovecho esto y le dio una patada en el estomagó a Sasuke y salió huyendo de ahí saltado por la ventana, Sasuke y Sasori se asomaron por la ventana y vieron un gran cantidad de gente alrededor de dos personas una estaba en el suelo totalmente seco y con un rictus de dolor en el rostro, la momia ya había acabado con su segunda víctima y ya tenía parte de la piel, el los vio y abrió la boca y de ella y de su pecho salieron millones de moscas que se dirigían a donde ellos estaban, cerraron la ventana y la gran cantidad de moscas golpearon en la ventana pero la gente que estaban afuera fue atacada mientras que la momia caminaba tranquilamente.

 **Sasuke: ya acabo con dos y solo falta dos más** -dijo muy preocupado.

 **Sasori: y después ira por Sakura** -termino de decir para que luego salir los dos de la habitación por los demás antes que fuera tarde.

En la habitación donde esta Sakura estaba Kisame y Hidan custodiando la entrada.

 **Kisame: ya me arte de todo esto, voy al bar quieres que te traiga algo** -dijo cansado para dirigirse a la entrada.

 **Hidan: si un vaso de Borbont y antes de que se me olvide tráeme aguan mineral** -le dijo encargando algunas cosas para relajarse con un trago.

 **Kisame: si está bien** -saliendo de la habitación

 **Hidan: ¡no te olvides del agua mineral! -** gritando desde la puerta de la habitación.

 **Kisame: si te traeré tu maldita agua mineral** -le grito fastidiado y cansado.

Hidan cerró la puerta pero miro en el sillón que estaba sentado el jarrón sagrado con cabeza de águila, el empezó a jugar con su pistola mientras le apuntaba, pero antes de que se enfundara el arma se sintió un aire en la habitación y apunto rápidamente directamente en dirección a la ventana, se acercó poco a poco cuando no vio nadie guardo su pistola, pero una fuerte ráfaga de arena lo derribo y luego esa arena lo cubrió completamente solo se podía ver la sombre de Hidan ya que la momia le estaba absorbiendo su vida y sus órganos ya que lo dejo seco lo tiro a un lado y se pudo ver la sombre de Suigetsu ahora estaba más regenerado pero le faltaba todavía uno más para alcanzar su fase completa, mientras que miraba a la habitación donde estaba Sakura un escarabajo salió de su garganta y trepo hasta meterse por una mejilla que aún le faltaba piel y carne cuando entro Suigetsu solo se la comió. El camino y se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, pero paso al lado del cuerpo de Hidan ya que su rostro mostraba un rictus de dolor con la boca toda abierta no tenía ojos y estaba todo seco como si se tratara de una momia.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sakura estaba durmiendo tranquilamente después de gritar, patalear y todo lo que podía hacer el sueño la venció y se durmió sin imaginarse que tendría una visita no muy agradable, Suigetsu trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta tenía seguro entonces se hizo arena y entro por la rendija de la puerta. Al otro lado, de la puerta se podía ver una gran cantidad de arena y de esa arena salió Suigetsu se acercó a la cama de Sakura.

 **Suigetsu: Karintunamon** -dijo pensando en ella se volteó a ver a Sakura que dormía profundamente.

El cerro los ojos y se dirigió a besarla, pero cuando la beso Sakura despertó asustado al ver el rostro de Suigetsu que se estaba pudriendo parte de la boca y de repente de una patada se abrió la puerta de par a par entro Sasuke seguido de Sasori.

 **Sasuke: oye aparte tu horrible cara de la suya** -dijo viendo con enoja al Suigetsu.

Cuando dijo eso suigetsu volteo a verlos, mientras que Sakura se levantaba y se ponía a un lado de la cama.

 **Suigetsu: inagmat yet (nada puede detenerme)** -dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

Sasuke le mostró el gato a Suigetsu él se asustó mientras que retrocedía y se volvió hacer una corriente de arena todos se protegieron como podían, la arena salió por la ventana y la cerró.

 **Sasuke: ¿estás bien?** -le pregunto a Sakura que se estaba levantado del piso de la cama.

 **Sasori: ¡no estoy seguro!** -le contesto ya que estaba asustado y solo se agarraba la zona donde está su corazón.

Sasuke lo volteo a ver extrañado ya que no le pregunto a él sino a Sakura ya que ella estaba muy cerca de Suigetsu y este le dio un beso con sus horribles labios, pero parece que Sasori no se dio cuenta de eso.

Más tarde esa misma noche iban recorriendo en un coche las oscuras calles de Konoha para llegar a la biblioteca y encontrar la forma de cómo detenerlo, adentro estaba Naruto acompañado de Jiraya, mientras subían las escaleras.

 **Sakura: de acuerdo con la leyenda el libro negro que ustedes encontraron en Hamunaptra trae a la gente de la muerte, hasta hoy solo era una tonta teoría que me negaba a creer** -mientras les explicaba sobre las ubicaciones de los libros.

 **Sasuke: pues créelo nena eso fue lo que lo trajo a la vida** -dijo con sarcasmo por la explicación que dio.

 **Sakura: exacto y se pasó con el libro negro el de oro…** -pensando una conclusión o posibilidad de los libros

 **Sasuke: el de oro podría matarlo** -terminado de decir lo que ella iba a decir aun subiendo por las escaleras.

 **Sakura: eso se supone que es lo que debe de pasar, pero donde está el libro de oro** -dijo llegando enfrente de una enorme roca plana.

Antes de que empezaran a buscar la respuesta en esa pierda plana afuera de la biblioteca se empezó a escuchar un gran coro, todos se acercaron vieron que era todos los aldeanos de Konoha traía antorchas y armas, pero seguido del nombre de Suigetsu ya que lo repetían muchas veces.

 **Sasori: esa es una de mis plagas favoritos antorchas y cantos** -dijo algo divertido y volteando a ver a Naruto.

 **Naruto: ya están bajo su poder entonces ya dio comienzo al principio del final** -dijo volteando para regresar con los demás.

 **Sakura: yo creo que no, vamos creo que la pierda nos dirá dónde está la localización del libro de oro** -dijo comenzando a leer la pierda desesperadamente.

Afuera toda la gente estaba esperando alguna orden de su ahora líder Suigetsu más atrás estaba Juugo un poco asustado por las caras tan seria de los esclavos de él.

 **Suigetsu: yicanote do come (ataquen y maten a todos)** -dijo dando una orden con una voz de mando y abriendo la boca todo los que podía y levantando las manos.

Y dada esta orden toda la gente se fue contra la puerta golpeándola con gran fuerza, los demás sabían que la puerta no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

 **Sakura: según aquí el libro de oro de Amu-Ra debía estar en la estatua de Anubis** -dijo tratando de descifrar la piedra

 **Kisame: pero ahí fue donde encontramos el libro negro** -dijo desesperado y muy nervioso.

 **Sasori: parece que hubo una equivocación ¿entonces dónde está el libro de oro?** -dijo dando vueltas rededor.

Y de un momento a otro la puerta cedió y entro toda la gente enfurecida en busca de sangre y matar a las personas que estorbaban en el camino de su amo Suigetsu, todos vieron como esa turba se desplegaba por todo el edificio.

 **Sasori: vamos no puedes hacerlo más rápido** -dijo nervioso y apurando a su hermana.

 **Sakura: la paciencia es una virtud** -dijo para que no la desconcentraran.

 **Sasuke: no en este caso no lo es** -dijo no muy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Sakura.

 **Sasori: iré a echar el auto ustedes apresúrense** -dijo saliendo corriendo.

 **Sakura: ya sé dónde está libro de oro de Amu-Ra** -dijo por fin descifrando la pierda- **está en Hamunaptra en la estatua de Ourus sabía que podía descifrarlo** -dijo alegre por su victoria al descifrar esa piedra.

En otra parte estaba Sasori corriendo, pero antes de llegar al carro apareció una multitud de gente, Sasori solo los miro y se le ocurrió una idea.

 **Sasori: Suigetsu…Suigetsu…Suigetsu** -dijo mientras los imitaba y estando con cara de idiota.

La gente paso sin hacerle nada ya que creían que era un seguidor de Suigetsu, el los vio pasar y fue retrocediendo poco a poco mientras que se acercaba al coche ya cuando llego a él lo encendió, atrás de él ya venía Sakura y los demás corriendo perseguidos por la gente.

 **Kisame: vámonos, vámonos, pon las cosas atrás y vámonos** -dijo desesperado por subir al coche.

Todos subieron lo más rápido al coche y de la puerta aparecía Juugo y le grito a Suigetsu que estaba arriba cuando se asomó por la ventana dio un gran grito y su sombra se hizo grande de las escaleras venía bajando todos los aldeanos, pero antes de que se comenzara a mover el coche.

 **Sasuke: ¡RECIBIRÁS LO TUYO JUUGO! ¡ME ESCUCHASTE! ¡TE VAS A REPENTIR!** -le dijo dándole una advertencia

 **Juugo: como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes** -dijo en forma de burla y no iba hacerle caso para luego ver cómo la gente se iba tras ellos.

En el carro ya todos creían que estaban a salvo, pero en una de las calles una gran muralla de gente les impidió el paso, todos vieron eso y como Sasori no hacía nada por arrancar Sasuke le piso el pie y el coche se fue contra ellos atropellando a todos que se pusieran enfrente.

 **Sasori: ¡no puedo ver!** -fue lo único que puedo decir antes que toda la gente se subiera arriba del vehículo.

Ahí empezó una gran pelea todos estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo por quitarse esa gente de encima menos Sasori ya que él estaba conduciendo, pero Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraya estaban luchando, Sasuke agarro a uno y lo empezó a golpear en la cabeza con la parte del coche, dos buenos madrazos fueron suficientes para que callera en un puesto de frutas, Naruto golpeaba a otro que se estaba subiendo y eso hizo que su caída hiciera tropezar a cuatros que estaban corriendo detrás de ellos, Jiraya solo empujo a uno y cayó en otro puesto haciendo que se rompiera la madera, Sakura le pico el ojo a otro. Sasuke solo lo empujo quitándole de encima de ella y le dio un revés a otro que estaba detrás de él provocando que se estrellara contra un poste. Pero atrás de ellos aparecieron dos máss que tomaron por cada brazo a Kizame solo se defendió con sus armas, pero la municiones no es infinita la gente se quedó ahí observándolo, hasta que apareció Suigetsu se fue acercando poco a poco a paso lento, Kisame solo soltó sus armas y le mostró el jarrón sagrado con forma de un chacal con cuerno, él solo lo tomó, pero con una sonrisa hizo que los dientes sonaran y abrió su boca para asimilar sus órganos, piel y lo demás, Juugo estaba asqueado por eso y solo volteo a otro lado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13 Regeneración completa y la huida**

Más adelante iban nuestro valiente grupo aun en el coche con algunos aldeanos en arriba hasta que llegaron a una calle cerrada y se estrellaron con una pequeña fuente. Todos bajaron lo más rápido posible y viendo por donde escapar, pero era imposible todo estaba perdido, la gente se amontono detrás de ellos y Sasuke tomo una antorcha del suelo y con eso trato de alejar un poco a esa turba. Estaban atrapados no tenían a donde ir, de un momento a otro la gente fue abriendo camino para ver al renovado Suigetsu seguido de su perro oficial Juugo, Jiraya y Naruto estaban sorprendidos ya que la criatura estaba totalmente regenerada.

 **Suigetsu: quitarmi os faros ain nilio sirian (ven conmigo mi princesa es momento de hacerte mía por toda la eternidad)** -acercándose lentamente a Sakura- **untos dana ailio (dame tu mano y perdonare la vida a tus amigos)** -dijo para extender la mano a Sakura.

 **Sakura: ¿tienes algún plan Sasuke?** -preguntado nerviosa y a la vez sorprendido notando que ahora lo llamaba por su nombre.

 **Sasuke: estoy pensando dame un momento** -dijo pensando en un plan para escapar.

 **Sakura: pues piensa rápido porqué si me convierte en momia tú serás el primero a quien persiga** -dicho eso más bien como una advertencia de que la rescatara, ya que se acercaba a Suigetsu.

Sasuke vio eso y desenfundo su arma ya que no le gustaba nada que ella se fuera con él, pero Naruto lo detuvo antes de que disparara.

 **Sakura: aun me tiene que llevar a Hamunaptra para llevar acabo el ritual** -dijo eso ya que sabía con eso les daría tiempo de buscar el libro.

A Sasuke no le gustaba nada esa idea, pero no tenía opción.

 **Naruto: ella tiene razón "vive hoy, pelea mañana"** -le dijo mientras le bajaba su arma.

Sasuke miro a Sakura a sus ojos y como si fuera que hablaran con la mirada él se prometió que la rescataría, Suigetsu solo sonrío ya que su plan estaba saliendo bien.

 **Sasuke: te veré en el infierno** -le dijo mientras ponía delante de él la antorcha- **¡Sakura!** -le dijo viéndola tan indefensa a manos de ese demonio.

Naruto lo detenía para que no hiciera algo estúpido y les costara su vida, Juugo se acercó a Sasori y le quito la llave.

 **Suigetsu: Tejameeen (¡Matenlos!)** -dio una orden a sus esclavos.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por eso, pero Suigetsu no le hacía caso a sus reclamos de que la matara a ella y ellos los dejara vivir. Juugo solo se despidió de Sasuke mientras que escuchaba a Sakura gritar y escuchar decir ahora su apellido. Todos los aldeanos se iban a ir encima de ellos, pero Sasuke vio lo que podría ser su única salvación una alcantarilla, Sasuke tomo a Sasori.

 **Sasori: ¿qué hay de mí hermana?** -le pregunto muy preocupado por Sakura.

 **Sasuke: la salvaremos** -le dijo con determinación en sus ojos de recuperar a Sakura, para luego meterse a la alcantarilla después de Sasori.

Jiraya solo desenfundo una espada mientras que se metía Naruto a la alcantarilla luego le hablo a Jiraya, pero él se negó, empezaron a rodearlo y empezaron a golpearlo con las lanzas y cuchillos que traían solo se escuchaba sus gritos de terror y luego silencio.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14 El vuelo**

Al día siguiente entraban a una base aérea Sasuke, Sasori y Naruto, iban en busca de Sarutobi para que los ayudara con su misión. Él estaba ahí tomando un poco de café ya que es muy temprano para beber alcohol y estaba escuchando música de lo más aburrido hasta que llego Sasuke y como estaba aburrido.

 **Sasuke: ¡buenos días! Sarutobi vamos a hablar** -saludándolo para ofrecerle un reto a su altura.

 **Sarutobi: ¿y dime que tiene que ver tu problema con la real fuerza aérea?** -le dijo viendo emocionado.

 **Sasuke: ¡nada en absoluto!** -dijo ya que no era nada de ese estilo.

 **Sarutobi: ¿es algo peligro?** -le pregunto dejando su taza de café.

 **Sasuke: de seguro de esta no regresas** -dijo afirmando y confiando.

 **Sarutobi: ¿estás seguro?** -dijo emocionado por las palabras de Sasuke.

 **Sasori: todos los que han ido han muerto ¿Por qué tú no? ¿qué te hace tan especial?** -contestando ya que estaba cansando de esa conversación tonta y con lo dicho se convenciera por fin.

Sarutobi se emocionó con eso ya que era su boleto para morir en los cielos y tener gloria y fama.

 **Sarutobi: ¿entonces cuál es el desafío?** -le preguntando para luego levantarse de su silla.

 **Sasuke: rescatar a la damisela, matar al chico malo y salvar al mundo** -dijo como si no fuera cosa.

Sarutobi estaba emocionado y acepto sin dudarlo momento después ya todos estaban en el avión. Y cuando dijo todos es todos, Sasuke, Naruto y Sasori estos dos últimos iban amarrados a una de las alas del avión una a cada una.

 **Sasuke ¿oyes Sasori estas bien?** -le preguntaba gritando ya que con el viento y el motor del avión casi no se escucha mucho.

 **Sasori: te parece que estoy bien** -contesto con sarcástico.

Luego Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto y le pregunto lo mismo pero el parece que estaba emocionado o así trataba de esconder su miedo, pero no le contesto, más adelante apareció un gran tornado de arena, todos la vieron.

 **Sarutobi: ¿oyes nunca había visto un tornado de arena tan grande?** -le pregunto con duda.

 **Sasuke: nunca** -dijo volteando a ver el tornado.

 **Sarutobi: nunca, bueno ya es la primera vez** -dijo lo que estaba viendo y eso que no tenía ninguna gota de alcohol.

El tornado poco a poco se disipaba y de ahí salieron volando Sakura y Juugo este último cayó encima de Sakura y eso no le gusto a ella y le empezó a pegar para que se quitara.

 **Juugo: después de esto necesitare un nuevo** **empleo** -dijo cansando y agotado de toda esta situación.

El tornado se disipo y apareció Suigetsu, Sakura se dio cuenta que estaban en Hamunaptra y de repente del cielo se escuchó el sonido de un avión y Sakura volteo a ver el avión.

 **Sakura: Uchiha** -dijo emocionada ya que sabía quién era mientras observaba el avión.

A Suigetsu no le gusto eso y con su poder quebró la tierra y levanto una gran cantidad de arena, parecía una ola de arena.

 **Sasuke: oye Sarutobi necesitamos más velocidad** -dijo vio la ola de arena se acercaba más al avión.

Sarutobi vio por el espejito del avión la gran ola de arena que se acercaba a ellos, el solo hizo la palanca para abajo y cayeron de una montaña y la arena detrás de ellos, Sasuke vio sorprendido que se tomó la cara de Suigetsu en la arena y el solo disparo a la cara compuesta de arena, Suigetsu abrió la boca y la figura de arena también y se tragó el avión.

 **Sakura: basta vas a matarlos** -dijo muy preocupada mientras veía lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

 **Juugo: esa es la idea** -contesto emocionado porque por fin se liberaría del Uchiha.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, solo se pudo acercar a Suigetsu que estaba concentrado ella volvía a mirar a la gran cantidad de arena donde estaba el avión dentro de ella Sasori gritaba de miedo.

 **Sarutobi: jajaja ¡Aya voy amigos! Jajajaja** -les decía mientras quedaba de cabeza.

Sakura sabía que ellos podían morir y lo único que pudo hacer fue besar a Suigetsu y hacer que perdiera la concentración, pero ya era demasiado tarde el avión estaba cayendo a una gran velocidad y solo se estrelló en unas dunas de arenas mientras que saltaba arena por todos lados.

 **Juugo: la verdad me fascina como vuela la arena sobre nosotros "MALDITO"** -dijo para luego darse la vuelta y seguir a su amo.

En donde cayó el avión todos estaban vivos bueno eso pensaron ellos, Naruto se levantó aturdido por el viaje y Sasuke solo cayó de costalazo al suelo.

 **Sasori: ¿disculpen? Aquí necesito ayuda, si no es mucha molestia** -dijo llamando la atención.

 **Sasuke: si claro no hay problema** -dijo para luego acercase ayudar a Sasori.

Después de sacar a Naruto y Sasori agarro la metralleta del avión y Sasuke se acercó a hablar a Sarutobi, pero él ya estaba muerto, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y de un momento a otro el suelo se empezó a hundir eran arenas movedizas así que se apartaron rápido, Sasuke solo hizo un saludo tipo militar mientras que veía como se hundía Sarutobi en la arena juntos con su avión y con esto empezaron su caminata a Hamunaptra para rescatar a Sakura y matar a Suigetsu.

Dentro del templo de Hamunaptra lo recorrían Suigetsu, Juugo y Sakura, como se detuvo Sakura, Juugo la empujo y le hizo con un empujón de que se moviera.

 **Sakura: ¿sabes las personas cobardes como tú siempre obtienen su merecido no hay excepciones?** -le dijo causando a Juugo cierto miedo.

 **Juugo: jajaja ¿Enserio?** -dijo tratando de ser valiente frente de ella, pero en el fondo tenía miedo.

 **Sakura: o si claro que sí y de la peor forma de que te puedes imaginar** -le dijo para luego seguir caminando atrás de Suigetsu.

Juugo se asustó con esas palabras y escucho ruidos detrás de él y salió lo más para alcanzar a los otros.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15 La estatua de Orus**

Ya dentro de la pirámide estaban Sasuke y Naruto quitando las pierdas.

 **Sasori: vamos quiten las piedras grandes, háganlo desde arriba o de otro modo las piedras nos caerán encima, ¡VAMOS PONGAN MÁS EMPEÑO!** -dijo desde atrás de ellos dando según muy buenas explicaciones.

Y cuando dijo eso Sasuke y Naruto lo voltearon a ver molestos ya que él no estaba haciendo nada solo estaba dando órdenes como capataz.

 **Sasori: bueno es una idea continúen** -les dijo para luego quedar callado.

Sasori volteo a ver en una pared que tenía pequeños diamantes en forma de escarabajos y el trato de llamar la atención de los demás, de repente del pequeño diamante se rompió en la palma de la mano de Sasori y salió un escarabajo carnívoro este pequeño amigo se metió por su mano y Sasori empezó a gritar lo cual llamo la atención de Sasuke y Naruto.

 **Sasuke: ¿qué tienes?** -dijo mientras se acercaba preocupado.

 **Sasori: mi brazo** -dijo señalando el brazo donde se metió el escarabajo.

Sasuke lo agarro y le rompió parte de la camisa y vio como un extraño bulto se deslizaba por debajo de la piel de Sasori, Naruto lo agarró del brazo y Sasuke con una navaja intercepto al escarabajo u corto una parte y lo caso del cuerpo de Sasori cayendo unos metros más adelante, el escarabajo buscaba el alimento y se fue directo contra ellos, pero Sasuke con un disparo lo elimino, pero gracias a ese disparo Suigetsu supo que estaban vivos y no le gustó nada eso así que tomo un pequeño frasco con un polvo y lo soplo directo a una pares que tenían formas de momias.

 **Suigetsu: zate papuco ra-tec (despierten mis fieles sacerdotes)** -y cuando dijo eso las figuras de la pared cobraron vida.

Eran los sacerdotes de Suigetsu que fueron momificados y emparedados en la pared se fueron acercando poco a su amo y señor y le hicieron una reverencia.

 **Suigetsu: quejam (mátenlos) caerán quets (y despierten a los demás)** -después de decir la orden hicieron otra reverencia y se retiraron en busca de los demás sacerdotes.

Por uno de los pasillos estaban nuestros pequeño grupo de aventureros que buscan la estatua de Orus y así encontrar el libro de oro y poder matar a Suigetsu, cuando llegaron a una gran sala todo estaba oscuro pero en un costado Sasuke identifico uno de los espejos antiguos que Sakura le explico en una ocasión y con un disparo "se hizo la luz", todos estaban sorprendidos pero más Sasori ya que era millones de tesoros más de lo que uno pudo haber soñado, bajaron sigilosamente por los escalones para no encontrarse alguna sorpresa.

 **Sasori puedes ver** -dijo ya que no podía creer lo que veía ya que era un sueño para él.

 **Sasuke: si** -dijo sin importancia mientras revisaba a los alrededores.

 **Sasori: lo puedes ver** -dijo ya más convencido y emocionado que era verdad lo que veía.

 **Sasuke: si** -le dijo sin darle importancia y comenzando enojarse.

 **Sasori: y podríamos** -le dijo a Sasuke mientras se acercaba a agarrar algunos tesoros.

 **Sasuke: no** -dijo molesto y para que eso detuviera el camino y deprimiera a Sasori.

De repente se escuchó un ruido todos voltearon y del suelo salió una mano y luego empezaron a salir más y más que por fin pudieron salir de ese hoyo y aparecer a la vista de Sasuke, Naruto y Sasori.

 **Sasuke: ¿quiénes son ellos?** -preguntando a Naruto ya que están un poco nervioso de ver más momias.

 **Naruto: son fieles sacerdotes de Suigetsu** -le dijo dándole una respuesta, pero eso no era importante ahora.

Y de un momento a otro empezaron a disparar contra los sacerdotes que iban cayendo uno a uno, pero eso no era suficiente a sí que optaron por la retiraba mientras que aparecían más momias por todos lados y mero atrás apareció Juugo ya que con todo eso oro y nadie molestándolo podría aprovechar a sacar todo lo que quisiera.

En otra parte estaba Sakura tendida en una cama de pierda esposada de las manos y piernas, cuando escucho el sonido de una rata se asustó mucho ya que la tenía encima de ella y para quitársela se volteó, pero más fue el susto cuando vio a una momia de mujer a lado de ella.

En otra parte estaban Sasuke, Naruto y Sasori poniendo a rayas a las momias disparándoles para evitar que se acercaran más a ellos, pasando algunos pasillos llegaron por fin a la estatua de Orus, mientras que Sasuke ponía a raya a las momias con la escopeta, pero vio que no era suficiente así que saco dinamita y la encendió con la cara de Naruto esto no le gusto.

 **Sasuke: ¡VAMOS A CERRAR LA PUERTA!** -les dijo para luego aventar la dinamita en dirección de las momias.

Se resguardaron en la estatua para no ser alcanzado por la explosión, afuera del tempo estaba Juugo sacando todo el oro que podía en un costal, luego fue por un camello pero él no parecía hacerle caso y tuvo que jalarla a la fuerza, adentro se veía a la sombre de las momias que se acercaba a la pierda donde estaba Sakura y el cuerpo de Karintunamon, enfrente de ellos apareció Suigetsu con el libro negro en manos y solo vio a Karintunamon ya que dentro de poco estaría con él por toda la eternidad.

En la estatua de Orus estaba Sasuke y Sasori tratando de abrir la base para sacar el libro de oro mientras que Naruto hacia guardia recargado la escopeta, cuando de la puerta se escuchaba el sonido de las momias que estaban acercando a ellos.

 **Sasuke: demonios estos tipos jamás se darán por vencidos** -dijo desesperado mientras disparando con sus dos armas en las manos.

 **Naruto: sigan intentándolo** -dijo para empezar a disparar en dirección donde estaban apareciendo las momias.

De repente del suelo donde estaban Sasuke y Sasori aparecieron más momias, ya era tarde cuando los atraparon ellos trataron de resistirse, pero eran más momias y los aventaron a un lado para que ellos obtuvieran el libro de oro, cuando la momia saco el sarcófago salió una gran cantidad de ácido mineral comprimido y eso provoco que la momia que agarro el sarcófago y el que estaba detrás de ellas se derritieran y fue una suerte que no le pasara eso a Sasuke y a Sasori, afuera estaba Juugo sacando más oro pero no era suficiente así que se regresó por más, ya pasando un poco el peligro adentro Sasuke y Sasori por fin encontraron el libro de Amun-Ra mientras que Naruto les disparaba pero se quedó sin munición.

 **Naruto: salven a la chica y maten a Suigetsu** -les dijo mientras se aventaba a pelear contras las momias frente a frente.

Sasuke entendió bien el mensaje y tomo a Sasori y por un hoyo que estaba cerca se resguardaron de la explosión ya que Sasuke aventó la dinamita en dirección donde estaba otra pared y por ahí pudieron escapar, por otro lado, estaba Suigetsu leyendo el libro negro y de la pequeña piscina empezó a levantarse la forma de un espíritu y se acercó al cuerpo muerto de Karintunamon y Sakura volteo donde estaba Suigetsu y entre sus manos trae una daga para así llevar acabo el sacrificio.

 **Suigetsu: timan yinni Karintunamon (con tu muerte Karintunamon volverá a la vida) ai ged sagem (y yo sere invencible)** -dijo lazando la daga para enterrarla en el corazón de Sakura.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16 El rescate**

Pero antes de que le enterrara la daga a Sakura apareció Sasori con el libro entre manos.

 **Sasori: el libro de Amun-Ra lo encontré Sakura** -le grito mientras le mostraba el libro.

 **Suigetsu: El libro de Amun-Ran** -dijo sorprendido y dejo la daga en la piedra y fue tras Sasori para quitárselo.

 **Sakura: abre el libro Sasori solo de esa forma podrás matarlo, debes buscar en el libro y buscar la inscripción** -le grito viendo como Suigetsu se acercaba a su hermano.

 **Sasori: no puedo abrirlo está cerrando con llave, necesito la llave Sasuke** -dijo desesperado intentando de abrir el libro.

 **Sakura: está en su túnica** -dijo desesperaba intentando quitarse las cadenas.

Sasori salió corriendo ya que eso fue solo una distracción para que Sasuke hiciera lo de más y de un salto corto una de las cadenas que tenía prisionera a Sasuke.

 **Suigetsu: hinmui setna (Mátenlo)** -viendo lo que pasaba en sus espaldas mientras les dio una orden a sus sacerdotes.

Los sacerdotes empezaron a tacar a Sasuke él se defendió con una espada y empezó a cortar a las momias que se le ponían enfrente, a una la corta por mitad, otra que se estaba subiendo de la piedra donde estaba Sakura le dio un golpe en la cara, otra que se acercaba a un lado de él primero le corto los brazos y luego la cabeza, una que está enfrente de él le enterró la espada en el pecho y a la otra que se acercaba del lado izquierdo le dio un revés que hizo que la cabeza diera muchas vueltas en el mismo lugar y luego a la que tenía atravesada con la espada la saco volando por encima donde estaba Sakura a una que estaba enfrente de él le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y se deshizo con ese golpe a otra que estaban del otro lado le dio una patada en la cabeza y luego le enterró la espada al que estaba enfrente de él, mientras tanto Sakura trataba de romper la otra cadena con pura fuerza, mientras Sasuke aún seguía peleando con las momias a una de una patada le voló la mitad del cuerpo y la última que estaba enfrente de él le corto la cabeza, pero no callo pero la momia tenía entre sus manos su cabeza y estaba tratando de ponérsela pero Sasuke de un fuerte golpe al mejor estilo del béisbol lo bateo muy lejos de ahí, pero antes de que cortara la cadena una momia le agarro del pie a Sasuke e hizo que se callera, Sasuke trataba de tomar la espada, pero estaba un poco lejos de su mano, luego lo sostuvo otra momia para evitar que se moviera y por último había una momia que se acercaba con una pesada pierda entre las manos con la mera intención de aplastarlo con ella, Sasuke lo vio y trato por todos los medios de alcanzar la espada pero ve una mano que se acercaba a la espada, cuando la tomo Sasuke agarro la mano con la espada y le corto los pies a la momia que trae la pierda provocando que caiga encima de la momia.

Sasuke ya que termino con los sacerdotes de Suigetsu, libero a Sakura.

 **Sasori: aquí está la inscripción Rachi rachin mulu casca (invoco a la guardia del faraón)** -cuando termino de decir la escritura de la portada del libro.

Por una puerta aparecieron más momias, pero a diferencia que estos estaban armados ya que eran guardias de Kizashi I pero como fueron levantados solo esperaban una orden eran 10 guerreros que estaban listos para pelear Sasuke y Sakura vieron esto.

 **Sasuke: o si esto se pone cada vez mejor** -dijo viendo que esto no tenía fin.

 **Sakura: haz algo Sasori** -le grito a su hermano.

 **Sasori: pero** -le dijo muy nervioso.

 **Sakura: tú puedes ordénales, termina la inscripción de la cubierta idiota, entonces podrás controlarlos** -dijo con miedo y desesperación ya que Suigetsu sabía que no había terminado de leer la inscripción y era un favor para él.

Sasori salió corriendo ya que necesitaba tiempo para poder terminar de leer la cubierta, mientras que Sasuke estaba listo para pelear, pero atrás de Sakura apareció el cuerpo de la momia de Karintunamon que con la daga que se iba a utilizar trato de matarla, Sakura solo esquivaba los ataques de la momia.

 **Suigetsu: inhibís secat yo (mátenlo a los dos)** -dijo dándole una orden a los guardias.

Cuando dio esa orden tres momias saltaron encima de la piscina con armas de mano y listos para atacar, Sasuke vio eso y solo grito mientras que miraba a las momias, pero no se imaginó que las 3 momias gritaban más fuerte, Sasuke solo salió corriendo para evitar que lo maten entre todos. Suigetsu estaba complacido por esto, mientras que en uno de los pasajes estaba Sakura corriendo de la momia de Karintunamon.

 **Sakura: date prisa Sasori** -le dijo mientras le gritaba.

En el lugar de la pelea estaba Sasuke escapando cuando agarro un cuerdo y por el impulso subió, pero lo que estaba sostenido callo encima de una de las momias y la aplasto, llego arriba y entro por un pasillo, pero más tarde en entrar que salir cuando aparecieron más momias, el salió corriendo y cuando volteo ya no vio a ninguna momia, pero atrás de él aparecieron tres una de ellas empezó atacarlo mientras que él se defendía ya que tuvo la oportunidad le corto la cabeza, en otra parte estaba Sasori tratando de descifrar el último símbolo pero no podía.

 **Sasori: Sakura no puedo descifrar el último símbolo** -dijo mientras veía como corría su hermano a un lado a otro.

 **Sakura: dime como es Sasori** -dijo mientras escapaba de Karintunamon.

Pero de una lado apareció la momia Karintunamon y la tomo del cuello, mientras que Sasuke tenía problemas con las momias, apareció una momia delante de él y lo golpeo en la cadera y mientras que se hincaba otra momia apareció atrás de él, Sasuke no lo vio pero le dio un por atrás con la punta de la espada y le quito la cabeza mientras que la adelante la partían en dos, cuando volteo se sorprendió por la momia sin cabeza así que solo la hizo aún lado, en otra parte estaba Sasori tratando de explicarle a Sakura el símbolo.

 **Sasori: es como un pájaro, más bien es una cigüeña** -dijo mientras aleteaba un brazo como ave.

En la pelea de Sasuke con las momias se la estaba viendo difícil ya que las momias eran más, una de ellas lo derribo, pero el vio una antorcha y con eso lo quemo, mientras que se incorporaba y salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, con Sakura y la momia de Karintunamon.

 **Sakura: amenapus** -le dijo difícilmente ya que estaba forcejeando para que no la matara.

 **Sasori: o si ya entiendo** -dijo para leer lo que faltaba de la escritura.

Aun en la pelea de Sasuke, el trataba de defenderse de los ataques de las momias, pero aparecieron dos enfrente de él y lo derribaron, callo por las escaleras y cuatro momias estaban listas para matarlo, Sasuke solo retrocedía.

 **Sasuke: actachi amenapus (deténganse)** -dijo para que las momias se detuvieran su ataque.

Sus armas quedaron en su cara, pero no enterradas solo encima, quitaron sus armas de su cara y esperaban la nueva orden.

 **Suigetsu: inuen sepna (¡mátenlo!)** -dijo enojado y como no tuvo respuesta.

 **Sasori: deja machusca Karintunamon** -dijo dando la siguiente orden.

Y cuando dio esta orden Suigetsu trato de impedir que fueron por ella, pero ya era tarde las momias se fueron directo contra ella la única forma que Suigetsu podría salvarla era quitándole el libro a Sasori, pero ya era demasiado tarde las momias mataron a la momia de Karintunamon y se fue directo contra Sasori.

 **Suigetsu: matutei (ahora morirás tú)** -dijo muy enojado.

Suigetsu lo levanto y llego Sasuke y le corto el brazo con que sostenía a Sasori, como vio que no lo mato ni salió sangre solo se le quedo mirando, Suigetsu agarro a Sasuke de la camisa y lo aventó a otro lado de la sala mientras que Suigetsu se acomodaba su brazo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17 La muerte de Suigetsu y la destrucción de Hamunaptra**

Mientras que Sasori se levantaba trae entre manos la llave y se la mostró a Sakura, cuando llego con la llave y el libro.

 **Sakura: mantenlo ocupado** -le grito a Sasuke que estaba tirado en el suelo.

 **Sasuke: claro no hay problema** -dijo mientras se intentaba levantar.

Mientras Sasori y Sakura buscaban desesperadamente en el libro de oro la inscripción exacta de cómo matar a Suigetsu, él le dio un fuerte golpe a Sasuke que lo mando a volar por encima de la piedra donde antes estaba sakura encadenada, Sasori estaba nervioso por la paliza que le estaba dando a Sasuke.

 **Suigetsu ai te jayo (te ha llegado la hora)** -dijo mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

Sasuke solo miraba como Suigetsu abría la boca, pero antes de que pudiera absorber a Sasuke

 **Sakura: cádihs mal cadish mal paret us paret us** -dijo un extraño rito, el cual Suigetsu sabía que era ese rito.

Cuando termino de decir esto, Suigetsu soltó a Sasuke y de las escaleras apareció una carroza, cuando traspaso el cuerpo de Suigetsu le quito su parte inmortal y sus poderes llevándoselo con ellos, el trato de alcanzarlo, pero ya era tarde había desaparecido; Suigetsu estaba enojado y Sasuke tomo la espada.

 **Sasuke: no dijiste que eso lo mataría** -le pregunto defendiéndose con la espada.

Cuando se acercó a matar a Sasuke le encajo la espada en el estómago.

 **Sakura: ahora es mortal** -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke le saco la espada y Suigetsu trato de parar el sangrado, pero no era posible, todos vieron cómo se retrocedía y caía en la pequeña piscina se fue hundiendo poco a poco mientras que su cuerpo se descomponía y las almas que estaban ahí o tomaban para meterlo más y más.

 **Suigetsu: ailes mathimet (la muerte es solo el comienzo)** -les dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ya desaparecido Suigetsu del mundo del mundo de los vivos ya no había a que temer, por otro lado estaba Juugo sacando otra bolsa llena de oro, ya estaba cansado coloco la bolsa en la pared, pero esa pared estaba prepara para destruir todo lugar, Juugo se recargo y se activó un sistema de destrucción, de repente todas las paredes empezaron a bajar para así evitar que no salga nadie con vida, corrieron lo más rápido que sus pies daban, pero Sasori se tropezó y tiro el libro de Oro, Sakura vio eso.

 **Sakura: como puedes ser tan torpe Sasori perdiste el…** -le dijo molesta, pero nos terminó de hablar.

Sasuke y Sasori la jalaron para que se fueran, en otra parte estaba Juugo tratando de escapar aun con la bolsa en mano no iba alcanzar a llegar y soltó el oro y gateo para salir antes de que se quedara encerrado, en otra parte estaba Sasuke, Sakura y Sasori tratando de escapar, pero Sasori se para de golpe porque quería llevarse algo de recuerdo, atrás de ellos apareció Juugo.

 **Juugo: Uchiha espérame** -gritándole a Sasuke y corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Sasuke le tendió la mano para que entrara, pero ya era tarde la puerta se cerró Juugo estaba atrapado y si no se movía iba ser aplastado por el techo así que llego por las escaleras y se salvó trato de entras por otra puerta, pero todas estaban cerradas, la luz ya que no existían estaba todo oscuro solo se iluminaba con la antorcha cuando apareció un escarabajo carnívoro el solo trato de ahuyentarla, pero de repente aparecieron millones de ellos por todos lados y lo tenían atrapado en un pequeño círculo la antorcha se fue apagando y solo quedo la oscuridad y con la oscuridad el lamento de Juugo al ser devorado poco a poco por aquellos escarabajos carnívoros, afuera todo el lugar se estaba derrumbando ellos como podían libraban los pilares que caían, la arena se estaba hundiendo bajo sus pies y cuando por fin salieron vieron como Hamunaptra desaparecía ante una gran nube de polvo y arena.

De repente una mano vendada apareció atrás de Sasori y lo asusto, pero también se asustaron Sasuke y Sakura era Naruto que sobrevivo a su batalla con las momias.

 **Sasori: gracias, muchas gracias me faltaba eso** -le dijo molesto mientras se agarraba el con corazón por el gran susto que le dio Naruto.

 **Naruto: ustedes se ganaron el respeto mío y de mi pueblo** -les dijo agradecido montado en un camello.

 **Sasori: si bueno no fue nada** -dijo presumiendo con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Naruto: les deseo que Ala les sonría siempre** -dicho eso se retiró en el camello dejando a nuestro grupo cansado y uno con pena.

 **Sasori: bueno creo que nos vamos con las manos vacías de nuevo** -dijo muy triste y agachando la cabeza.

 **Sasuke: yo no diría eso** -dijo eso mirando a Sakura.

Sasori ya sabia y solo volteo para otro lado viendo como Sasuke y Sakura se daban ese beso que necesitaban para unirlos más de lo que ya estaban.

 **Sasori: ¿y qué me dices tu linda también quieres un beso?** -le decía a un camello y cuando se acercó le apestaba la boca.

Terminando el beso de Sasuke y Sakura solo juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron, así nuestro grupo de héroes salvaron al mundo y consiguieron algo que no se puede comparar con el Oro "El amor" que sentían por ellos.

Fin


End file.
